The World has its Shine
by JakeHarrisLover
Summary: Johnathan Hillstrand absolutely despises Keith Colburn. To hell with the Colburns as far as he's concerned, but how will he feel when he meets Keith's daughter who just might be his match in more ways than one? DEADLIEST CATCH!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n To the people who started reading the story _bloodstream. _I'm sorry to delete it but I already disliked the way the story was going by chapter 2 which was a bad sign! lmao.**

**As for the story _my blue heaven _I know it's been a loooooooooooong time since I've updated it but I plan on giving it my full attention when this story is finished! (: thanks for reading! **

Johnathan Hillstrand was going down the highway on his Harley far above the speed limit. He loved the whistle of the wind as he weaved through traffic. A cigarette was placed between his lips leaving a thin trail of smoke behind him as he rode. Johnathon was on his way from his hotel to _Universal Studios Hollywood_ where he and the rest of the cast of _Deadliest Catch _would be making an appearance. While everyone else had taken the limo provided by the _Discovery Channel_, Johnathon had elected to take his Harley which he had lovingly named Camille. This was the first appearance they would be making this year and it was to be the first of many. Johnathon was going into it with a heavier heart than he ever had before. This would be the first time he would be going to one of these things without one his best friends, Phil Harris. He had died almost a year before and while it was getting easier he still missed him immensily, especially at times like these. He and Phil frequently disappeared together on their bikes whenever these events grew dull and spent the evenings drinking and laughing in whatever random bars they would happen to stumble upon. They had done this all over the country and had had more good times in a few hours at a time than Johnathon believed most people had their whole lives. Besides the absence of Phil he was not looking forward to the presence of Keith Colburn. Johnathon gritted his teeth as the name of the person he despised more than anyone else popped into his head. Although they had stayed in the same hotel the night before Johnathon had avoided him as well as the rest of the Colburn family like the plague. Johnathon had heard that Keith had brought his wife and daughter with him because they had never been to California before. Although he had never met Keith's wife he found that he was already biased against her simply because of the fact she spent her life with Keith. _'She must be worse than him.' _Johnathon thought to himself. She had to be a lunatic to want to be with Keith, and as for his daughter Johnathon supposed she was probably quite an unpleasant girl.

"Brotha!" Johnathan's brother Andy called when he pulled his bike into the lot that had been designated for the cast. "Where've you been?" Andy asked.  
>"I took the long way." Johnathon replied, "So what's the game plan?"<br>"We've got some free time." This time is was John's son Scott who responded, "then we've got a Q&A in one of the auditoriums."  
>Johnathan rubbed his hands together excitedly, "I love free time."<br>Mike Fortner clapped Johnathan on the back, "Let's go see what kind of trouble we can get into!"  
>The three Hillstrands and Mike Fourtner joined the queue of people standing a short distant away that included The Hansen brothers, Jake Anderson, Bill Wichrowski and his son Zack, the Harris Brother's, and much to Johnathon's displeasure the Colburn brother's Keith and Monte. Keith pointedly ignored Johathon which suited him just fine because he had no intentions of speaking to him anyway. It was hard for Johnathan to pinpoint just one reason he disliked Keith. '<em>He's got a face that I just want to punch.' <em>Johnathan thought to himself, but there were a few reasons that Johnathan considered solid. He was known to poach other captains' crews, Johnathan had helped him get on big numbers more than once without ever recieving a satisfactory thank you, but what made Johnathon grit his teeth just thinking about it was the fact that he insistenly trash talked the _Time Bandit _to anybody who would listen.  
>"Where are the rest of the Hansen clan?" Andy asked, making conversation.<br>"The old ladies are off getting their faces painted on." Sig Hansen replied, "and Keith's daughter Indigo took the kids into the park to get an early start on the rides."  
>"How old is your daughter Keith?" Jake Harris piped up.<br>Keith turned his attention to Jake and narrowed his eyes, "She too young for you."  
>"I'm just curious." Jake returned with a sly smile.<br>"She's twenty one."  
>"That's not too young for me." Jake said with a wink towards to his brother Josh.<br>Keith looked as if he was biting back a mouthful of angry retorts but instead chose to turn his attention to his brother.

As they entered the park the group quickly split up. Johnathan, Scott, and MIke began an immediate search for the biggest coasters in the park. As for everyone else, Johnathan wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to where they went. If he knew Keith like he thought he did however, he was pretty sure he would be doing the most boring dismal thing possible. Johnathon chuckled to himself at the thought.

Three coasters later the Mike and the Two Hillstrands were already bored. The idea of a theme park was much more exciting than the reality, especially for a group of grown men.  
>"You think they have a bar in this place?" Johnathan asked as he squinted around the park.<br>Scott laughed, "Yeah it's probably right next to the strip club." They roamed the park in search of something to do for the next hour and a half and found... nothing. They were bored before but now things were getting desperate. The park was now over run by children and the guys began to feel even more out of place. The _Deadliest Catch _fans were now also starting to arrive and there seemed to be someone in fan gear everywhere they looked. "I'm going to the restroom. I'll meet up with you guys in a bit." Johnathan said in his signature deep growl. He remembered seeing a restroom ten minutes previously and began walking back the way that they had came. He watched as people laughed and screamed with mirth all around him. He couldn't comprehend how anyone could get real enjoyment out of being there, already Johnathan wished he was back on the road with Camille. _'God I need a cigarette.'_He thought to himself as a little girl shrieked in his ear sending chills up his spine.

When Johnathan left the restroom it seemed like the park was even more crowded than before. It was now a struggle to navigate his way through the crowd. He was now being stopped by the occassional fan excitedly waving a camera in his face. His mood improved slightly with each picture he took. The fans were so energetic and genuinly happy to be around him that he felt his annoyance with the park disappear and he was now grateful to be there. When he was once again on his own he began to search for Scott and Mike. Due to the crowd however he soon gave up and began to look for anyone at all that he knew. After fifteen minutes of fruitless searching he sat down on a bench next to a rollercoaster he had ridden earlier and lit a cigarette. He slumped down on his seat and cursed under his breath when he got ash on his USA jacket. "You can't smoke that here!"  
>Johnathan was surprised at how angry the voice sounded and looked up. immedietly his mouth curved into a smile. He was looking at one of the sexiest girls he had seen in a while. Now there was blatant sexy with low cut tops and short skirts but this girls subtlety was delicous. She looked about 5'7'' but seemed taller since she was currently glowering down at him. Her body reminded him of a ballet dancer's he had seen when he was young and he fought the urge to ask her just how flexible she was. He looked her up and down and took in what she was wearing; a loose black and white striped tank top, skin tight jeans, and an old dirty faded pair of converse. What Johnathan found the most interesting was that he hair was blue, electric blue. "What's with the hair?" Johnathan chuckled.<br>The girl rolled her eyes, "You can't smoke that here!" She repeated, "there are kids everywhere. There are designated smoking spots you know."  
>"Where?" he asked.<br>"Outside by your car."  
>Johnathan heard the anger in her voice and it made him smile.<br>"Woah tiger calm down. I'll put it out just for you." He crushed it beneath his foot and gave her a wink, "Happy?"  
>"not particularly. Judging by the sound of your voice you don't need another cigarette any time soon anyway."<br>Johnathan laughed that signature laugh that he was so well known for; he thought he saw the girl's mouth curve as if she was going to smile but she quickly crossed her arms and the look disappeared.  
>"You're too pretty to be so grumpy." Johnathan said. He stood up and saw that he had guessed right about her height. While he wasn't towering above her he knew he was blocking the sun from her eyes, which he now saw were black. They matched the paint on her nails but they shined and glittered far more than the polish.<br>Her response was to flip him off and turn on her heel and walk away. Johnathon's smile only widened. _'That girl is a ball of fire." _He thought to himself.

Johnathan never succeded in finding anyone and finally decided just to head for the auditorium. It took twice as long to get there because the fans had began to congregate around it. "Josh!" He called when he finally spotted Josh Harris through the crowd. Josh waved him over but was immedietly swallowed by a group of giggling girls. After numerous pictures Johnathan was finally able to free Josh and the two made there way inside.  
>"Where is everyone?" Josh asked.<br>Johnathan shrugged, "I was about to ask you the same thing."  
>"Maybe they're already inside." Josh offered.<br>Jonathan clapped him on the back, "I guess we'll see."  
>The two men found their way backstage and were shown into a room that had been provided for them to relax in before the Q&amp;A. Inside they found the Hansen brothers, Andy, and Jake Harris. "I'm here!" Johnathan annouced, "looks like the party is ready to start." He sat down in between his brother and Jake and put his feet up on the coffee table. They briefly talked about what they had spent the morning doing before Jake Harris had somehow gotten them on his favorite subject: <em>Women.<em> "I met a pretty cute girl." Johnathan said when Jake stopped to take a breath. "Me too!" Jake said, as he began to describe what had to be the twelfth girl he told them about, "but this one was cuter than all the rest! I tried to get at her and she turned me down flat. I couldn't believe it when she told me who she was." Johnathan laughed but found that he was very soon tuning out. He was thinking about that little fireball he had met earlier. He wondered if he would have a chance to find her before they left that evening. '_It would be impossible.' _ He told himself, '_There are thousands of people here.' _Johnathan caught a tidbit of Jake and Andy's conversation and it snapped him out of his thoughts. "What did you say?"  
>"huh?" Jake replied.<br>"what did you say about the girl?"  
>"I said I couldn't believe it when she told me she was Keith's daughter. That must be why she turned me down."<br>Johnathon laughed, "You hit on that Keith's daughter? I refuse to believe he has a cute daughter."  
>"No seriously!" Jake said loudly, "She's gorgeous. Her hair was dyed blue, I know it sounds weird but it was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen."<br>Johnathan almost choked on the patato chip he had just put in his mouth, "did you say blue hair?"  
>"Yeah why?"<br>Johnathan shrugged and leaned back in his seat. He couldn't believe the little fireball he met earlier was that asshole's daughter. She was so pretty how could she possibly come from that short angry little man? '_maybe she's adopted.' _He thought to himself as he shoved more chips into his mouth. When Keith walked into the room accompanied with the rest of the guys Johnathan found himself sink deeper into disbelief. '_She's gotta be adopted.' _ As always Johnathan and Keith pointedly ignored eachother. The last time they had spoken it had ended in a brawl and only ended when Phil broke it up. He felt a lump rise in his throat when he thought about his friend. '_not now.' _He told himself and moments later he resumed thinking about how much he disliked Keith.

Soon it was time for the Q&A and the guys marched out and stage where there were chairs waiting for them. They were met by a roaring applause and Johnathan took the opportunity to take a bow. He was greeted by louder applause and an eye roll from his brother. After he had taken his seat he began peering into the audience and found who he was looking for sooner than he expected. There she was sitting in between her mother and the Hansen children. Even in the semi dark room her hair made her stand out from everyone else. She was wearing her hair in a high ponytail that he could see trailed down her back. He briefly imagined himself wrapping his hands in it but forced himself back to reality.

Indigo smiled and wooped loudly as her father walked on stage. It was still bizarre to see her father recieving this kind of attention. All the same she was proud of him and she could see he was enjoying the attention. She was glad to see that he wasn't enjoying the attention as much as some of the others however. Specifically that Johnathan Hillstrand. She had only spoken to him for a few minutes and already he seemed to be everything her father said he was; arrogant, rude, and obnoxious. She took an instant disliking to him and although she knew she was probably imagining it she felt like his eyes were on her and it only made her dislike him more. '_What kind of creep smokes cigarettes at a theme park?' _She thought angrily. Indigo twirled her ponytail around her finger and tried to keep her attention on everyone but Johnathan, but still her eyes kept drifting back to him. _'God he's obnoxious.' _She thought to herself as he stood up and made the crowd go wild.

After the show the families finally went back stage to their respective fishermen. Indigo sat down next to her dad and rested her head on his shoulder. Still she felt like Johnathan's eyes were on her. There was a peculiar mixture of anger and interest as he gazed in the direction of her and her father. Indigo gave him the dirtiest look she could muster and then tore her eyes away from him. She looked past Jake Harris who seemed harmless but she didn't have the patience for his games and instead gazed at Mike Fourtner. She gave him a small smile which he quickly returned. '_What a cutie.' _She thought to herself.

Johnathan was still in shock that this gorgeous creature could possibly be a Colburn. '_She must have gotten the only good genes in the whole family line.'_ He decided. When Keith stood up to go to the bathroom John took the opportunity to go across the room to inroduce himself. He saw her eyebrows furrow as he approached her which quickly brought a smile to his face. '_Fireball.'  
><em>"I'm Johnathan." He said in his loud raspy voice.  
>"I know who you are." She replied.<br>"Why didn't you tell me you were Keith's daughter?"  
>"You didn't ask."<br>Johnathan smiled, "It's Indigo right?"  
>"Yes, but I go by Indie."<em><br>_"Well Indie, It is a pleasure to meet your accuaintance."

**please review!  
>I'll love you so so much.<br>(even though I love you already) **


	2. Chapter 2

Indie stirred the straw around in her smoothie and peacefully zoned out as everyone around her talked and laughed loudly. Over the last few days Indigo had been having a blast. All of the guys were great and she was forming frienships with all of them (closely subervised by her father of course) with the exception of Johnathan. Indigo couldn't stand Johnathan, he loved to tease her every chance he got and it drove her up the wall. However Johnathan only did it when her dad wasn't around and she knew better than to tell him about it. She knew he would freak out and it would probably end in a fight. Indigo wasn't naive enough to believe that her father stood a chance against him. Johnathan was not by any means a small man, and he had a look about him that said he could kick anybody's ass that he wanted to. '_you'd always feel safe with a man like him.' _She thought fleetingly. Indigo smiled as she made eye contact with Mike Fourtner. She knew he was nursing a soft spot for her and found that she was attracted to him as well. Indigo bit down gently on her straw and looked away from Mike. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him shift uncomfortably in his seat and was she pleased, she had created the effect that she wanted. Next her eyes landed on Johnathan who was looking at her with a smirk on his face. As always she gave him the dirtiest look she could muster before she turned and started talking to Louise Hansen who was sitting next to her.

As the days went by Johnathan found Indigo more and more intriguing. She was nowhere near the little angel that Keith thought she was. He was discovering that she was even more of a _fireball _than he had originally thought. She seemed to have all the boys wrapped around her finger and John suspected that she was perfectly aware of it. He also knew Indigo couldn't stand him but he was confident enough to suspect that that would all change.  
>"So where are we going tonight?" Edgar asked from across the table. Immedietly the table exploded in noise as everyone threw in a suggestion as to where they should all go. In the end a bar Scott had heard of called the <em>Crazy Horse <em>had the majority vote. "I want to go." Indigo Piped up.  
>"No way." Keith replied before the words were completely out of his daughter's mouth.<br>"Dad c'mon." Indigo whined, "I'm probably the only twenty one year old in the world considerate enough to ask her dad permission before she goes to a bar."  
>"Who's going to watch the kids if you come with us?" Keith fired back.<br>"Well." Sig's wife June interjected sweetly, "Louise and I don't feel like going out tonight. I don't think it will kill us to watch our own kids." Johnathan could see keith faltering under his daughter's gaze and had to choke back a laugh. "Fine." Keith mumbled, "but no alchohol."  
>"Whatever you say dad." Indigo said with a sly smile and a wink toward her mother.<p>

Indigo excused herself from the table and left the resturaunt that was located in the hotel they were currently staying at. She hurried upstairs to get ready,she suspected none of the men had any intentions to change their close for the night before they headed out. Indigo didn't want to be the girl that kept everyone waiting, but she also wanted to look her best for a certain _Time Bandit _fisherman. Once she reached her room she took what was quite possibly the shortest shower of her entire life. After applying enough makeup to give her her favorite smokey eyes but little enough to keep her father's mouth closed she straightened her long mane of hair and decided to let it hang free for the evening. Her weapons of choice: a short ripped up _Metallica _shirt, tight denim skinny jeans, and a pair of black _Dc Martins_. After spritzing herself with her favorite _pink sugarplum_ body spray and reapplying the rings she didn't go anywhere without she headed back downstairs. Upon reappearing in the resturaunt Indigo saw that she was right on time. The guys were starting to get bored and restless. She made a beeline to her parents but cast a sultry look towards Mike over her shoulder. Unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed by Keith who narrowed his eyes in Mike's direction. Fourtner coughed and began to look anywhere but at the Colburns. Indigo could feel her father's annoyance radiating off of him and she was sure everyone else could feel it too. Keith wasn't the type of man who was good at keeping his feelings hidden from everyone else. While Indigo's mother always defended him by saying he was just passionate, as much as Indigo adored her father she felt that he had a temper that he didn't have the slightest inkling how to control.

When the group began to depart the resturaunt Indigo was unsurprised when her father asked her to stay behind a moment because he _'needed to talk' _to her.  
>"Talk to me about what?" Indigo asked, her own annoyance evident in her voice.<br>"What's going on with you and Mike Fourtner?" Keith asked angrily.  
>Indigo rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, "nothing dad I barely even know him."<br>"I saw the way you looked at him! Right in front of everyone! Do you think I want people thinking my daughter is a..."  
>"A what exactly!" Indigo's temper had flared up at once. Keith faltered for a moment but quickly regained his steam, "A slut Indie. You of all people know how easy it is for rumors to get started."<br>"That was highshool! How dare you bring that up!"  
>Keith seemed to mistake the tears of anger that began to build in his daughter's eyes as tears of sadness and his tone immedietly softened. "Look sweetie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just don't want you dating a fisherman, especially not one from the <em>Time Bandit.<em>"  
>"Mike and Johnathan are not the same person. You can't be prejudiced against him just because he works for someone you don't like. In the first place I never said a word about dating him."<br>"It doesn't matter if they aren't the same person Indie! If Johnathan said jump everyone on that boat would ask how high."  
>Indigo who was still stung by her father's remark shot back, "Maybe you're just jealous you don't have that type of control over your crew!" Keith looked as if he had been slapped in the face and the triumph Indie began to feel quickly dissolved. "Daddy I'm sorry."<br>she mumbled, "I shouldn't have said that, but I'm an adult and I wish you would start treating me like it."  
>Keith sighed, "I know honey I'm working on it. It's just hard sometimes. You went from daddy's little girl to a woman overnight."<br>Indie smiled, "I'll always be daddy's little girl. I'll bug you and ask to borrow money as long as you want me to." Keith chuckled and the pair made their way out the hotel to catch up with the others.

When they arrived at the _Crazy Horse _Johnathan let out a whoop of delight. This was exactly the type of bar he liked. Everyone seemed to be roudy and in very good moods. Even the music was to his taste. The group got two tables in the back and Johnathan plopped down in a seat in between his brother and son. "This is going to be a good night!" Andy said loudly over the music. "Yeah baby!" Johnathan agreed excitedly. Soon everybody began to drift off and do their own thing and John was surprised to see that the most boring man in the world, Keith Colburn even seemed to be having a good time. He was in deep conversation with his wife and Sig Hansen and Johnathan was even more surprised to see he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to his daughter. He saw Indigo was standing alone at the bar waiting for the bartender to take her order and he stood up and made his way over to her. "Daddy's going to let you drink after all?" He asked with a chuckle when he reached her.  
>"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Indie replied without so much as glancing at Johnathan.<br>"What are you drinking? Something pink with an umbrella in it I'm sure."  
>Indigo turned to face him, "actually I was going to have a double shot of <em>Bacardi 151<em>"  
>Johnathan smiled, "make that two."<br>"You think you can keep up old man?"  
>Johnathan laughed and was pleased to see a smile creep across Indigo's face. It was the very first time her smile had been aimed at him and it made her seem more even more beautiful than he had thought possible. Indie blushed and looked away leaving Johnathan with a uncomfortable nervousness in his stomach. When their drinks arrived Indigo once again looked at him. "Cheers." she said before tossing the drink back. Johnathan followed suit and smiled down at the blue haired beauty. "You didn't even need a chaser. I'm impressed."<br>She smirked, "I have that affect on people."  
>"What a coincidence so do I."<br>Indigo twirled a strand of hair around her finger and laughed, "You don't impress me Johnathan Hillstrand."  
>"and why not?"<br>"I just see you as another fisherman, just like my father."  
>Johnathan was stung. He couldn't believe she had just compared him to <em>her <em>father.  
>"Well." Johnathan said recovering quickly, "I guess I had better do something to change your opinion of me."<br>"like what?"  
>The words had begun to escape out of his mouth before he could stop them, "Why don't you dance with me?" Indie was silent for a moment as she considered his offer.<br>"You know what." She finally replied, "I am in the mood to dance."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes really. I better go ask Fourtner before someone else snatches him up."  
>Before Johnathan had completely registered his rejection Indie was half way across the bar heading directly to Mike. Johnathan was stunned he wasn't used to rejection but he also found he was even more attracted to Indigo than before. <em>'That girl has style' <em>he thought to himself.

Johnathan resumed his seat between his fellow Hillstrands and sipped on the beer that a cocktail waitress had just brought him. He pondered the lengths he would go to change Indie's opinion of him. He wasn't sure what it was about her that had him so entranced. Sure she was beautiful but pretty girls were a dime a dozen. It was definetly something else, something that no matter how hard Johnathan tried he couldn't put his finger on it. The only thing he knew for sure was that Indigo Colburn was not going to be easily forgotten. 

Indigo pressed her body against Mike's and swayed her hips in time to the music. She laughed as Mike checked over his shoulder for her father for the fourth time. "Relax." she said with a giggle, "He can't see us and by now the alcohol probably has him feeling really mellow." Mike smiled and placed his hands on her hips. He nuzzled his face into her neck and placed a kiss on her earlobe. "You're really beautiful you know." he whispered in her ear.  
>Indigo fought the urge to roll her eyes. Indigo hated compliments about how she looked. She would have proffered that he had said something like <em>'You're really interesting you know.'<em>  
>"Yeah I know." Indigo replied making Mike throw his head back and laugh.<br>"God I like you Indie."  
>Indigo pulled away and turned to face him. "You don't even know me." She said.<br>"I know that you're beautiful and I'm really attracted to you." It dawned on Indigo at that moment that as nice as Mike Fourtner was he was just like Jake Harris; Just another guy who wanted her body, not her. _'just like always.'_ She thought bitterly.  
>"Sorry Mike I'm getting tired. I'm going to go sit down."<br>Just moments after walking away Mike had been swooped up by another girl. He didn't seem the slightest bit crestfallen by Indigo's sudden departure.

Indigo squeezed herself into a seat between BIll and Edgar and easily placed herself into the conversation. However, her eyes kept drifting over to the other table where Johnathan was laughing with his family. Indigo felt the sudden urge to laugh herself. _'His laugh is so contagious.' _she thought to herself. Indigo was starting to realize Johnathan wasn't as bad as she had originally thought. She had merely inhereited her father's prejudice against him. Still he was cocky and loud. Not to mention he_ always _had to be the center of attention. Whether she disliked him or not Indigo knew she had to be careful not to talk to him as openly as she had earlier. What if her father had seen? Befriending Johnathan would have disasterous consequences and she wanted no part of it. _'I still hate him anyway.' _she thought stubbornly, _'maybe just not as much as before.' _

When Indigo crawled into bed that night she found it difficult to sleep but she was unsure why. All her thoughts seemed half formed and they continuously chased themselves around her mind. _'Daddy almost called me a slut earlier, Mike Fourtner, how could daddy throw the past in my face?, I wonder what it would be like to have someone genuinly interested in me, Fourtner, Fourtner, Fourtner, I should kill daddy for bringing that up earlier, Christ Johnathan's laugh is contagious, I'm never talking to another guy again, oh my god that laugh. _

The next morning everyone at breakfast was much quiter than usual, due to the fact that they were all nursing hangovers. Well almost everyone was quiet, Johnathan Hillstrand was just as lively as ever. He was in the midst of telling a very amusing story about the last Halloween he and the crew spent on the _Time Bandit. _Despite herself Indigo began to laugh and choked on the orange juice she was drinking. Keith frowned in her direction and she quickly sobered herself. Johnathan winked at her when Keith was once again immersed in his breakfast and Indigo reluctantly gave him a half smile back. She immedietly looked back down at her orange juice and pretended it was the most interesting thing in the world. _'What the hell is wrong with me?' _Indigo took a bite of a strawberry and leaned her head on her hand. _'I still hate him.'_ She told herself, but even in her own mind it didn't sound completely convincing.

**Please Review c:  
>I wanna know what all you lovely ladies think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to Oceans'Away94. Happy (late) birthday deary!**

The sun was beaming down on the back of Indigo Colburn's neck and she had to squint just to get a clear look at the stage. They were at _Sea World _in San Diego California and the guys had been made part of the Shamu show. Indigo was in the stands sitting with Edgar Hansen's little boy Logan on her lap. Although he was a tiny kid it was an abnormally hot day and she felt like he was smothering her. Indigo glanced on either side of her and saw that the other women looked just as uncomfortable. However, they all had smiles plastered on their faces to show that they were supporting their husbands so Indigo quickly forced her face into a smile as well. "I'm hot!" Stefanie Hansen whined. Louise merely shushed her and told her to watch her father. Indigo giggled at the appauled look on the little girls face and handed her the cup of ice she had been savoring. "Thank you Indie!" she squealed. Indigo winked at her and turned her attention back to the stage. One of the killer whales had just used it tail to splash the guys with water and Indigo was incredibly jealous. All she wanted to do was rip off her clothes and dive into the giant pool. "Do you think the wales go potty in that water?" Logan asked. Indigo threw back her head and laughed, she found she wasn't so jealous of the guys anymore.

When the show was over and the guys were showered they all headed _Phillpe's Pizza _for a bite to eat. Indigo was sitting between her parents and was bored out of her mind within minutes. The combination of her boredom and the heat was putting her in a very bad mood. Her shirt was sticking to her back and her parents were being so dull that it baffled her. Indigo stopped stirring ice around her glass with her straw and looked up when she heard a shout of laughter come from the other end of the table. _'Of course.' _She thought to herself upon realizing everyone was laughing at something Johnathan was saying. Against her will she found herself wishing she was at the other end of the table with the roudier group. Over the last day or so Indigo had been experiencing an increased amount of interest in Johnathan. She just wanted to figure him out. While she still found him completely disagreeable she was beginning to wonder if she and her father had misjudged him, after all everyone in the room besides her family seemed to love him. He caught her staring and she immedietly pretending to be looking at a painting that hung above his head. She felt herself turning red and cursed herself for being so pale. Indigo knew it would be completely obvious to anyone who happened to look at her within the next few minutes.

After making eye contact with Indigo it took a few moments for Johnathan to remember what he had been talking about. Indigo completely had him under a spell. Since he met her he frequently felt himself day dreaming about her. It made him feel like he was a teenager again instead of the 47 year old that he was. However, Johnathan had put aside his teasing and left her alone. He had realized that teasing her wasn't going to do anything more than irritate her and he was tired of seeing that beautiful face creased into a frown because of him. Unfortunately the memory of her rejection at the club was still fresh in his mind and he was now finding it difficult to speak to her at all.

Soon everyone was in agreement that it was too hot to remain seated in the crowded resturaunt and they headed back to the hotel. When they arrived Indigo's parents announced that they were going to go upstairs for a lie down. Indie thought her head might explode from the excitement of getting to spend the evening doing whatever she wanted. As soon as her parents were out of sight Indigo sped into her room to change her clothes. Twenty minutes later she emerged in a black romper and a pair of hot pink flats. She stepped into the hall and walked directly into her uncle Monte. "Slow down Kid." He said with a chuckle, "Where are you off to?"  
>"Nowhere." She replied as innocently as possible.<br>He smiled, "You might have my brother fooled kiddo but not me! Just try to stay out of trouble." Indigo saluted him and hurried down the hall to Jake Anderson's room. Out of all the boys Jake was by far her favorite. He was a complete sweetheart. Jake had a girlfriend who he was absolutely nuts about and Indie loved to listen to him talk about her. She hoped one day someone would be that crazy about her. "Jake open up!" She called as she knocked on the door. She heard him hurry to the door and then he immedietlyy flung it open "What's up Indie?" He asked cheerfully. "I want to go do something! I'm bored out of my mind."  
>"Aw Indie I'm sorry I'm waiting for my girlfriend to call. We haven't talked in two days."<br>"Jake don't do this to me!" She whined in mock desperation.  
>"I'm sorry buddy. I'll come find you as soon as we hang up."<br>Indigo poked her tongue out at him and continued down the hall to Mike Fourtner's room. She enjoyed making a little song out of the way she knocked and then waited for him to answer. "Indigo!" He yelled when he finally opened the door.  
>"I'm bored." she pouted.<br>"I'm going out with the Hillstrand's you can come if you want."  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"Wherever destiny leads us."  
>Indigo rolled her eyes and laughed, "alright I'm in."<br>Immedietly her consience, which sounded strangely like her father told her not to go anywhere near the Hillstrands without him. Indigo shook the thoughts from her head and plopped down on Mike's bed while she waited for him to get ready.

Johnathan almost swallowed his cigarette whole when Mike walked outside accompanied by Indigo. "She's tagging along." Mike explained. Johnathan heard his brother and son both respond but Johnathan's brain had gone strangely fuzzy. "I'm surprised daddy let you out of his sight." He finally managed. Johnathan cursed himself. The only thing he could think of to say just _had _to be something rude. Indigo didn't even dignify his comment with a response and turned her back on him. Johnathan forced himself not to sulk as Indigo walked arm in arm with Scott. They were chatting easily and for the first time it really dawned on him how much older he was than Indigo. It would make much more sense for her to be with someone his son's age and in Keith's eyes even that would be pushing it.

The group somehow found themselves on the beach with two bottles of Jack Daniels. Johnathan found himself drinking out of nerves which was never a good idea. He laid back and looked at the now completely dark sky that was scattered with stars. He was buzzed and thought that if he closed his eyes he would fall asleep right there in the sand. "look dude chicks." He heard someone say from what seemed far away. Johnathan sat up on his elbows. "What?" he asked. "Chicks." Mike repeated and pointed to a group of girls sitting around a bonfire a little ways away from them. Mike nudged Scott in the side. "Want to check it out?" He asked. Instead of answering Scotty jumped to his feet and left Mike in the dust. Mike quickly scrambled to his feet and ran after him. "Jerks!" Indigo called after them. Johnathan felt her lay down in the sand beside him and his body involuntarily became rigid.  
>He waited expectantly for her to say something but after a few minutes realized she wasn't going to. He cleared his throat, "Soo..." Johnathan mumbled.<br>"So?" Indigo replied.  
>Johnathan couldn't think of anything else to say so the pair laid in silence until Indie sat up on her elbows and looked down at him. "I want to get in the water." She said excitedly.<br>Johnathan laughed, "wait what? you'll freeze."  
>"No I won't It's still warm out."<br>Indigo stood up and began running zig zagged to the water. Johnathan made a mental note that in the future he should'nt give her any Jack Daniels. Johnathan slowly got to his feet and followed her. When he reached her she was standing at the waters edge in only her bra and underwear. He quickly looked away. "Indigo put your clothes back on." He said slowly.  
>She glared at him over her shoulder, "You're not my father you know." Johnathan frowned as Indie raced into the water and threw herself into a wave as it crashed but he coulnd't keep himself from watching her dance and splash around in the water. She was so free spirited. She threw her hands over her head and began to spin in circles making Johnathan laugh. The light from the peer danced off of her body making her seem ghostly. After several more minutes she stopped dancing much to Johnathan's dissapointment. She emerged from the water and walked towards him until she was standing directly in front of him. Indigo looked up at his slightly lined, bearded face. "I'm cold." She said after a few moments. John smiled and removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. "Where did you throw your clothes?" He asked. Indigo shrugged and gestured vaguely to the left. In the end Indigo wasn't much help and Johnathan was forced to search the surrounding area by himself. "Finally." He mumbled when he found the flimsy piece of material that was Indigo's romper.<p>

Once Indigo had her clothes back on and was wrapped up in Johnathan's jacket they walked back up the beach to where they had been sitting. Indigo plopped down and rested her head on Johnathan's shoulder. "Johnathan." she whispered.  
>"Yes?" He replied.<br>"I may be drunk."  
>Johnathan threw his head back and laughed making Indigo laugh as well.<br>"I figured that out on my own funnily enough." He said. Johnathan savored the feeling of Indigo leaning against him. He knew it was only because she was intoxicated but it still felt nice. Soon her breathing deepened and he knew that she had fallen asleep. Johnathan didn't want to disturb her so he sat perfectly still. It wasn't as if he wanted to move anyway, this by far was the highlight of the trip.

When Indigo woke up the next morning she had no recollection of getting back to her room. The last thing she remembered was looking up at Johnathan Hillstrand and him putting his jacket around her. As Indigo rolled over she saw that she had been using that very same jacket as a blanket. She quickly lifted it off of her and shoved it under her pillow. '_How am I going to get this back to him without daddy seeing?' _ She wondered.

Indigo didn't have a chance that whole day to give Johnathan back his jacket. Her father was around her constantly. She didn't get more than five minutes away from him at a time. Keith Colburn could be incredibly overbearing at times and the older Indigo got the worst he seemed to become. She knew it was because it was hard for him to see her grow up but she wanted him to know that she was capable of functioning on her own. By that evening it was time for them to depart to Los Angeles so Indigo had no choice but to just shove Johnathan's leather USA jacket along with the rest of her clothes into her suitcase.

Johnathan sped down the highway on his Harley and relished the feeling of the wind flying past him. He felt bad for everyone else, they were all squeezed into two vans that had been provided by _Discovery. _He was thinking about the same thing he had been thinking about for days on end. Indigo. The image of her dancing on the beach replayed itself over and over in his mind. It was now to the point he couldn't distinguish which parts were real and which parts were pure imagination. Either way his infatution with her had only been strengthened the night before, and while he was certain she was far from liking him he was also certain he wasn't public enemy number one anymore.

When the arrived at the hotel Indigo wanted to do nothing more than run to her room and burrow under the blankets for a few hours. She had been nursing a pretty bad hangover and was getting tired of pretending to be perfectly fine around her father. Her condition didn't get past her uncle or mother however who both kept shooting her disapproving glances. Unfortunately the guys were already running late for an appearance on _Jimmy Kimmel Live _so after unpacking and showering they all piled back into the vans. Moments after they arrived at the _El Capitan Theatre_ where the show was being filmed Johnathan peeled in behind them on his bike. Indigo's eyes were drawn to it. _'I wonder what it would be like to ride on the back of a Harley.' _She thought to herself. "Just like a Hillstrand." Keith mumbled, "can't go anywhere without making an entrance." Indigo's mother nodded in agreement and Indigo felt like she wanted to disappear into the seat. Couldn't her father keep his opinion to himself for once?

They clambered out of the vans onto the pavement where Johnathan was already standing smoking a cigarette. Keith shot Johnathan a dirty look as he passed and Johnathan exhaled a cloud of smoke into his face. Indigo and everyone else waiting on eggshells for a fight to break out but Andy Hillstrand quickly placed himself in between to two snarling men and lured his brother into conversation. "I fucking hate that guy." Indigo heard Johnathan say as she hurried behind her parents into the backstage entrance. She rolled her eyes, she had no idea it was possible for two grown men to be so immature. At the beginning of the trip they had done their very best to pretend the other didn't exist but now it seemed they had both lost the willpower to ignore their hatred a second longer.

The only thing that had kept Johnathan from knocking Keith flat on the pavement was the worried look he had seen on Indigo's face. If he put his hands on her father he knew she would never speak to him again. For reasons Johnathan couldn't quite understand Indigo actually seemed to like Keith. After they headed inside he and the other guys were quickly miked up (a process that Johnathan had never learned to like) and shuffled out on stage. The women and children would be watching the show from the greenroom. As the guys answered the questions Jimmy Kimmel aimed at them Keith and Johnathan pointedly ignored eachother and didn't mention eachother in any of their answers. They pretended the other wasn't even in the room. This tactic worked until suddenly a clip of Keith and Johnathan brawling appeared on a screen behind the couch they were sitting on. "So what was that all about?" Jimmy asked as soon as the clip was over. If he had known the reaction to his question he probably wouldn't have asked it in the first place.

"Oh god." Indigo said as she buried her head in her hands. She didn't need to look at the screen to know what was about to happen. An instant later she heard an explosion of noise as the pair began screaming at eachother. The noise wasn't even coming from the monitor they had been watching it was coming directly off of the stage. "This is so embarrassing." Indigo's mother whined. "You think?" Indigo said into her hands. The two men were screaming so loud that they could barely make out what they were saying. Indigo did think she heard Johnathan call her father a 'pudgy little walrus' though. Indigo looked back at the screen just in time to see her father storm off stage. Everyone including Jimmy Fallon was stunned into silence. Johnathan shrugged and leaned back in his seat with a smug look on his face. JImmy announced that they were going on a commercial break and a producer came and shuffled the guys off of the stage. June Hansen let out a low whistle, "It's going to be a long night."

Late that night Indigo found herself sitting beside her mother on the bed in her parents' hotel room. Keith was pacing back and forth in front of them; he was so angry that they could barely make out what he was saying. "I fucking hate that guy!" he roared for what had to be the twelfth time in the last few hours. "How dare he go at me like that on live television?" Indigo decide it was best not to point out the fact that he had been yelling just as loud and instead continued to sit in silence. "Johnathan Hillstrand has another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to let him get away with this!" Keith said as he kicked an innocent chair. Indigo stifled a yawn and rested her head on her hand. "Dad you knew something like this was going to happen before we even left home." Keith held up his hand to silence her and continued to rant. He successfullu made Indigo feel like a child as well as pissed her off. She crawled off the bed and quickly strode to the door. "I'm going to bed." She said, "Goodnight mom." She left the room without so much as a backwards glance at her father.

Johnathan was standing next to the hotel pool smoking a cigarette. He stared down at the dirty water and ashed his cigarette into it without a second thought. At the moment he was not feeling his best. He had let his temper get the better of him and embarrassed himself and his family live on television. After the blowout the Colburn's quickly took a car back to the hotel so Johnathan hadn't gotten a chance to see Indigo's reaction to what had happened. _'she probably hates me more than ever.' _He thought to himself with certainty. As much as he liked Indigo appologizing to Keith was not and never would be an option.

Indigo fell into a restless sleep that night which seemed to be a recurring pattern the last few days. She was angry; angry at her father for constantly treating her like a child and angry at Johnathan for fighting with her father on national television. As much as her father had been annoying her lately she was still fiercly loyal to him. It was 4:00AM when Indigo finally drifted off and it felt like she had only been asleep for a few minutes when somebody began knocking loudly on her door. "Who is it?" She yelled groggily.  
>"It's your father open the door!" Keith yelled. Indigo dragged herself out of bed and walked half asleep to the door. She unbolted it and then threw herself back into the bed. Indie pulled the blankets over her head and a few moments later she heard her dad enter the room. "Nice." Keith said as he took in the motionless lump that was his daughter. "What do you want?" Indigo moaned, "the sun is barely up."<br>"Your mother and I are going out for an early breakfast?"  
>"What's that got to do with me?"<br>"Your mom is in the shower and she asked me to get her pink cardigan from you."  
>"It's in my suitcase." Indigo said into the pillow. She heard her father began unzipping her luggage and felt her stomach lurch. She was unsure why but all the sudden she felt nervous and wary of her father being in the room. Then she remembered, <em>"Johnathan's jacket!'<em> She threw the blanket off of her and sat up but it was too late. Her father was holding it like it was something filthy and staring at her with a blank expression on his face.  
>"Daddy..." She began with a tremor in her voice.<br>"Shut up Indigo!" He said cutting her off, "I had better be dreaming because I can't think of a single good reason why you should have Johnathan Hillstrand's jacket in your suitcase."

**Please review!  
>nothing makes me happier than hearing from all of you C:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Indigo Colburn was backed up to the very edge of the bed and leaned against the wall as with the blanket pulled up to her chin as if it could somehow protect her from her father's anger. Keith's face was purple with rage and he was bending over his daughter so that their faces were scarcely an inch apart. "How dare you!" Keith yelled so loud that his voice broke and spittle landed on his daughter's face. "How dare you disrespect me like this?" He continued to roar. "Daddy listen to me" Indigo pleaded, "I didn't do anything wrong." Keith didnt seem to hear her. He was swelling with anger and tears began to pour down Indigo's cheeks. This was the first time she had been this frightened of her father. He backed away from her so that he was standing on the far end of the room and was staring at her with disbelief. "Daddy!" Indigo repeated, "I didn't do anything!"  
>"Liar!" Keith screamed, "You've been sleeping with him! I know you have Indigo don't insult me by lying!"<br>Indigo's mind was reeling how could he jump to such an outrageous conclusion? The idea of sleeping with Johnathan Hillstrand had never even crossed her mind and who was to say that Johnathan would ever want to sleep with her? Sure Johnathan liked to tease her and make her uncomfortable from time to time but Indigo figured she was like a shiny new toy to him and he liked to mess with her solely because she was Keith's daughter. "I would _never _sleep with him! I don't even like him!"  
>Keith shook his head with disbelief, "So how did you just happen to end up with the jacket he never goes anywhere without in your possession?"<br>"I was cold so he gave it to me." Indigo said through gritted teeth. She was no longer frightened of her father. Infact her emotions were quickly shifting to anger that rivaled his.  
>"Why were you with him in the first place!"<br>"None of your business! I am an adult! I am not your baby anymore so stop treating me like one! You're only pushing me away." Indigo could tell by the look on her father's face he wasn't even listening to her; he was just planning his next attack.  
>"This is the second time you've done this to me Indigo! After you embarrased your mother and I the last time you promised you would never do anything like that to us again."<br>Indigo was livid. No, livid was an understatement. She was so angry that she couldn't even form words. she spluttered angrily for a moment before she finally collected herself enough to stand up and storm over to her father. "How dare you compare that to this! This is an entirely different situation! I didn't do anything this time!"  
>Keith rolled his eyes, "That's what you said last time Indigo. Then we started getting the prank phone calls, and the pictures in the mail, even your teachers started calling us. Need I go on?" Keith ticked the worst moments of Indigo's life off of his fingers as if it was something as simple as a grocery list. Indigo's lip trembled and she was looking at her father as if it was the first time she had ever really seen him. How could he turn against his daughter over something that wasn't even her fault. For the <em>second <em>time in her life Keith broke her heart.  
>"I...I..." Indigo stammered.<br>Keith strode over to wear he had dropped Johnathan's jacket on the floor and picked it up. Indigo followed with her eyes but was rooted to the spot. Keith threw the jacket at her so that the harsh material hit her in the face but she caught it before it hit the floor.  
>"I hope he was worth it." Keith shot nastily at her before leaving the room and slamming the door as hard behind him as he could.<p>

Indigo was in a towering rage. She never wanted to speak to him again. No wonder Johnathan hated him. Her father was a complete asshole. She couldn't believe the accusations he had thrown at her. _'How could he think that I would sleep with Johnathan?'_ she wondered over and over again _'and how could he throw the past in my face for the second time in less than three weeks'_ An hour passed and Indigo was still pacing in a furious circle. She kicked the jacket that had caused her so much trouble and was about to repeat the action when on a sudden impulse she scooped it off of the floor and practically ran from the room. She stormed her way to the elevator and impatiently rode to floors up to where she knew Johnathan's room was. Blood was pounding in her ears and her hands were shaking with anger. She just couldn't calm down. Infact as the minutes dragged by the angrier she became. When she reached Johnathan's room she began banging on the door without taking any consideration for what he might be doing inside. She didn't care that it wasn't even 8:00AM all she wanted to do was take her anger out on somebody, and who better than the person who had gotten her into this mess. 

When Johnathan opened the door it was evident that he had been dead asleep only moments before. His eyes were barely open and he stood dumbly in front of Indigo in only a t-shirt and his boxers. She shoved the jacket as hard as she could into his chest knocking him slightly off balance. Johnathan was now wide awake but too confused to do more than gape at her. "Stay the fuck away from me! Don't speak to me! Don't look at me! I don't even want to exist to you!" Indigo turned to storm away but Johnathan caught her by the arm. "What the hell is going on?" He said angrily. The playful gleam that was usually in his eyes had disappeared and was replaced by something curious that made the words that Indigo was about to shoot at him die in her throat. God she hated him. How could so much trouble spring up all because of one man? Indigo swallowed and looked determinedly into those dark eyes that were so different from her father's. "Let go of my arm." She said firmly.  
>"No." Johnathan replied, 'Tell me what the hell is going on."<br>"I. Hate. You."  
>Johnathan rolled his eyes, "What else is new?"<br>Indigo looked down at the hand that was still wrapped around her forearm and felt a strange feeling come over her.

Johnathan's feet obeyed as Indigo pushed him back into his hotel room and slammed the door behind them. He was too bewildered to stop her from doing whatever she was about to do. She pushed him roughly onto the bed and a second later she was on top of him. "What the hell?" He began, but before he could finish Indigo had pressed her lips against his. She ran a hand through his short hair and pulled it much harder than neccissary. Johnathan was about to protest but felt his desire steal over him. He groped every part of her body that he had been fantasizing about. Indigo bit down on his lip and Johnathan tasted blood in his mouth. _'She's trying to hurt me.'_ He thought fleetingly. He fondled her breasts through her shirt and winced slightly as she clawed his collarbone with her nails. "Indigo." Johnathan breathed as she nipped his neck with her teeth, "What's gotten into you?" Immedietly Indigo froze and then climbed off of him. She backed away towards the door. Johnathan sat up and was startled to see tears silently gliding down her cheeks. "I don't understand..." He said slowly. He never knew what to say when he saw a woman crying, especially when he had no idea what they were crying about. Indigo was the one who came to his room, screamed at him, and then came on to him. So why was he sitting there feeling like the bad guy?  
>"I hate you." She said before turning on her heel and exiting the room.<br>He looked at the floor where his favorite jacket was lying in a heap. "What else is new?" He mumbled to the empty room.

Indigo was standing in the shower hugging herself. She had forced herself to stop crying, it never fixed anything but she had been standing motionless under the luke warm water for the better part of an hour. _'What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?' _Her anger towards her father had caused her to prove that everything he had said about her was true. _'I am an embarrassment.'_ She thought miserably. What the hell had she been thinking when she came on to Johnathan? _'that I wanted to get back at dad.'_ She answered herself honestly._'I'm sick.'_ What kind of girl hooked up with a man more than twice her age she barely knew or liked out of spite? and then liked it? She had merely used Johnathan as revenge but when his hands were on her she felt something that she was ashamed of. _Desire._ The way his calloused hands groped her without shame had turned her on to the point she knew that if she stayed in the room a second longer she would have let him do whatever he wanted to her; but that wasn't the only thing that frightened her. There had been a moment in the hall when his eyes had found hers and she wasn't sure how she knew, but she knew she was more than just Keith Colburn's daughter to him.

Johnathan got showered and dressed in a daze. It had been years since he had been this baffled by a woman. What had happened between he and Indigo replayed itself over and over again in his mind, and while he had been fantasizing about her coming on to him this was completely unexpected and Johnathan wasn't at all happy about it. He felt as if he had done something terribly wrong and he wanted to apologize to her. In all actuality he couldn't think of a single thing that he had done wrong and knew she would see through his flimsy apology. _'I'll get her alone and talk to her after the California Adventure Q&A today.' _Johnathan decided. 

When Johnathan arrived at the theme park on his Harley an hour later he was led into a hastily set up green room by a young _Discovery_ production assistant. He barely had to scan the room to notice the absence of Indigo. Her blue hair always made her stand out in a crowd and this room hardly counted as that. "Looking for someone?" He heard someone off to his left ask. Johnathan turned his head and saw that it was Keith. "No." Johnathan replied indifferently. "Why would I be?"  
>"Can I talk to you outside for a second?"<br>There was a collective silence around the room. Nobody had any doubt that if Keith wanted to talk to Johnathan there was trouble brewing. Johnathan shrugged, "I guess so."  
>Scotty stood up and walked over to his father. "Want me to come with you?" He asked.<br>Johnathan waved him away and followed Keith back out of the door he had just entered. He was playing it cool but his heart was hammering against his chest and his palms were beginning to sweat. He wasn't scared of Keith in the slightest. He along with everyone in the room they had just vacated and millions of people around the world knew he could kick Keith's ass without a problem. It was Indigo he was worried about. Keith was clearly seething and it was rare that he went anywhere without dragging his daughter along behind him. Keith rounded on him and pointed a stubby finger in his face. "Stay the hell away from my daughter!" Johnathan felt a stab of annoyance toward Indigo. Had she come on to him and ran straight to daddy to tell? "I don't know what you're talking about." Johnathan replied coldly."  
>"Don't play stupid with me Hillstrand. I found your jacket in my daughter's luggage this morning. I'm not an idiot you know!"<br>Johnathan laughed, "You're doing a great job impersonating one then."  
>Now it all made sense. Keith must have went out of his mind when he found <em>his<em> jacket tangled in with his daughter's belongings. He must have flipped out which led to Indigo show up at his door like a crazy person so early in the morning.  
>"Stay away from her." Keith repeated, ignoring Johnathan's jab. Johnathan however was relieved. Keith had no idea what had actually passed between he and his daughter.<br>"She was cold. I gave her a jacket. End of story. I didn't do anything wrong." Johnathan smiled, "If anything you should be greatful. She could have caught a cold if I hadn't been there to er... warm her up."  
>Keith was turning red now and Johnathan was beginning to enjoy himself. Keith really was out of his mind. "That is <em>my<em> daughter! and you will stay away from her."  
>"Or what?"<br>"Or I will kill you."  
>Johnathan snorted at Keith's feeble threat but began to realize needling her father wasn't a good way to get into Indigo's good graces.<br>"Look," Johnathan said with forced calm, "Indigo is a big girl and she can make big girl decisions. but like I said before I didn't do anything wrong and neither did she. I won't console you by telling you that we're just friends because luckily for you we aren't even that." Keith shoved past Johnathan and back into the room without another word. _'Asshole' _Johnathan thought to himself. _'If Keith were a real man he would have knocked me out instead of threatening me.' _Johnathan smiled to himself as he followed Keith back into the room, _'Not that he could knock me out.'_

Johnathan was sitting with his family and the Hansen brother's while they waited for the Q&A to begin. Johnathan barely said a word and he knew everyone was wondering what had passed between he and Keith outside. However, Johnathan's mind wasn't on Keith it was on Indigo. _'I hope she's ok.' _ He thought to himself. After speaking to Keith, Indigo's bizarre behavior made so much more sense. _'Keith is suffocating her.' _He was beginning to realize that it wasn't an infatuation he had with Indigo. He actually liked her. Johnathan couldn't even remember the last time he 'liked' anyone. It was a strange feeling. Instead of the constant curiousity he had felt for her he was now becoming emotionally invested. He wanted to rescue her from her controlling father and show her how much of an adventure life could be, but mostly he just wanted to make her happy and he had a damn good feeling she could make him feel the same.

Indigo didn't appear all throughout the rest of the day and Johnathan was itching to see her. _'Im going to tell her how I feel.'_ He decided. Johnathan waited until almost two in the morning before headed down to her room. He didn't want any chance encounters with Keith getting in his way. He knocked on her door and waited impatiently for her to answer. She took a long time and he was about to turn around and leave when she finally opened the door. Indie was wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of leggings, her hair was all over the place, and Johnathan noted that she seemed distinctly under the weather. "Can I come in?" He asked. She eyed him suspiciously for a moment and then stepped back to let him in. "I'm sorry." He said at once. "For what?" She asked. He could tell by the look on her face that she was surprised.  
>"for... everything." He said. Johnathan clenched his teeth together, his apology sounded just as stupid as he thought it was going to.<br>"You didn't do anything wrong." Indigo said, shifting her weight from one foot from the other, "I was the one who came on to you."  
>"That's... that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."<br>Indigo raised an eyebrow and sat down on the edge of her bed. Johnathan shoved his hands into the pockets of his now infamous jacket and looked down at her. "Indigo I have feelings for you."  
>Her eyes widened, "What?"<br>"I have feelings for you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that day you chewed me out for smoking at a theme park... and well... you came on to me so it's made me think you have feelings for me too."  
>"Johnathan I..." She ran her hands through her hair and looked away. Johnthan noticed that her hands seemed to be shaking as they parted the blue sea on her head. "Johnathan I don't have feelings for you... I'm sorry."<br>Johnathan felt mortified and confused, "then why did you come on to me... I don't understand."  
>"I was just trying to get back at my dad for flipping out on me."<br>"Excuse me?"  
>Indigo had said the wrong thing. Johnathan was instantly furious. "You used me?"<br>Indigio stood up and was instantly on the defensive, "It's not as bad it seems."  
>"Really? because it seems pretty fucking bad."<br>"Johnathan I'm sorry."  
>"I'm a human being despite what you and your father seem to think! I'm not a pawn in the stupid fucking game between you two!"<br>"I never said you were! I'm sorry okay?"  
>"Yeah well you should be! Sooner or later you're going to realize I would have been good for you and I would have given you everything, and when you do realize that don't expect me to be hanging around waiting for you because I won't be. I'll be staying the hell away from you. Congratulations you got what you wanted." Johnathan swiftly left the room and closed the door behind him. He was so mad he couldn't even see straight. <em>'So this is what it feels like to be used?' <em>He thought bitterly. Pretty girls always thought they could get away with anything. _'Well not this time.'_

Indigo threw herself down on her bed and closed her eyes. "Fuck!" She yelled angrily. _'Can this day get any more awful?' _ She wondered. While Johnathan telling her he had feelings for her wasn't completely unexpected his anger afterwords frightened her in a way that her father's never had. She didn't want Johnathan to hate her and she could tell by the look that was on his face that in that moment he did. _'What was I supposed to do? Lie?' _ Indigo rolled onto her stomache and laid her head on her arms. She felt beyond guilty for what she had done. The only person she wanted to hurt was her father but Johnathan was right, she had used him as a pawn in her immature game and that wasn't at all fair to him. Her insides bubbled with guilt and shame at the look on Johnathan's face just before he left the room. _'I'm an awful person.' _She thought. Everything Johnathan had said left a deep unease in the pit of her stomache. He seemed so certain when he said that she was going to realize he was good for her one day. _ 'No way.' _She told herself firmly. '_Johnathan Hillstrand will never be anything more to me than a memory of my mistakes ' _Indigo bit down on her lip and fought back tears of frustration, _'I hope.'_

How about clicking that little button that says **R E V I E W** pleaese?


	5. Chapter 5

_We will love  
>I'll break you down<br>We will love  
>I'll break you down<em>

_Pretend. Release. The Close. by Emarosa_

"Daddy I'm sorry." Indigo mumbled under her breath. It was a lie, and it wasn't. She was very sorry for everything that had happened but she knew she was aiming her apology at the wrong person. Johnathan Hillstrand was the one who made her stomache clench with guilt at the thought or sight of him; not her father. Still, she didn't want to spend the rest of the trip hiding behind her mother's protection so she decided to take the first step and apologize to Keith. She would have rather had all her teeth ripped from her mouth than look her father in the eyes and apologize to him. What was she even asking his forgiveness for? For being an adult and making her own decisions? For hurting his towering pride? Keith took a sip of his coffee and carefully folded his newspaper before looking up at his daughter. "What was that?" He asked. Indigo bit her tongue to keep herself from saying something to dig herself into a bigger hole. Her father was wearing a smug look on his face that said one thing: _victory. _It infuriated Indigo. '_Why do I always run right back to him? No wonder he treats me like a child.' _"I'm sorry." Indigo repeated.  
>"For?" Keith said with a slight twitch in his mouth that told Indigo he was fighting a smile.<br>Indigo controlled the urge to flip him off and storm from the room, "I'm sorry for going behind your back and speaking to Johnathan."  
>"And?"<br>Indigo balled her fists in her sweater pockets but continued calmy, "and I'm sorry for embarrassing you and mom... like before."  
>Keith stood up and pulled his daughter into a one armed hug, "I forgive you kiddo but you had better not let it happen again."<br>"I won't." Indigo was surprised he couldn't hear the contempt in her voice.  
>"Promise me one thing." Keith continued, "Stay completely away from the Hillstrand's at all costs. I'm talking about all three of them."<br>"Scotty and Andy didn't do anything though..." She knew it would be no problem staying away from Johnathan, he hadn't been paying her the slightest bit of attention since their confrontation. She would have proffered if he lashed out on her, teased her, or made snide comments about her. Anything would have been better than the complete indifference he was treating her with. It was as if she didn't exist to him, and never had. _'Who cares?' _ She reprimanded herself for her moment of sensitivity, _'He doesn't mean anything. Get yourself together.'_  
>"Indigo." Keith said sternly, "where there is one Hillstrand the others are soon to follow."<br>Indigo looked at her father with an incredulous look on her face. She hated the way her he grouped the whole family together as one person. The Hillstrand's couldn't be more different from eachother. While Johnathan was all volume and took everything to the playful extreme Andy didn't need to raise his voice to have everyone captivated by whatever story he was telling. He was a comfortable breeze while his older brother was a tornado. Scotty definetly didn't trail after his father like Keith seemed to think._ 'Yeah he's nothing like me.' _She thought with a hint of bitterness. Scott and Johnathan were more than father and son they were friends and Indigo was undeniably jealous. Indigo couldn't even imagine Johnathan trying to stop his son from being the man that he was. "Fine." Indigo mumbled, wishing to avoid a fight, "I'll stay away from them all."  
>Keith smiled for the first time, "That's my girl."<br>"Yeah." Indigo mumbled.

Johnathan was reclined in a pool chair with his cigarette dangling precariously from his lips. It was another unbearbly hot day and the cool breeze that wafted over from the pool was as close to comfortable as he was going to get. He laughed as Scott snuck up behind Andy and shoved him into the water. Water splashed over the sides getting Johnathan's legs wet and the sensation was more than welcoming. He was in a good mood, he felt better than he had in days in fact. He had realized how foolish he had made himself look chasing after a woman, no a little girl who wanted nothing to do with him. He was done dealing with the Colburn's, they brought him nothing but aggravation. He was damn sure he could get any _woman_ he wanted and he was annoyed with himself for wasting so much time dwelling on a _girl_ who refused to grow up and be her own person. Johnathan looked up from the wrestling match between his brother and son when he heard Jake Harris wolf whistle from a pool chair a few yards away from. Johnathan looked in the direction Jake was currently gazing with a goofy grin on his face and was unsurprised to see Indigo walking up. She was in a pale pink bikini that clashed beautifully with her vivid hair that was currently resting in a loose braid on her shoulder. Johnathan couldn't help but watch as she made her way over to Jake Harris. Just because he didn't like her didn't mean he couldn't admire her figure, or the way her hips swayed delicately as she walked. The pair made eye contact and Johnathan immedietly looked away from her in a huff. Indigo and Jake were just close enough for him to hear every word of their converstation so it wasn't _really _his fault if he listened. "Wow Indigo you look bomb in that suit." Jake said. Johnathan didn't have to look over to know that Jake was closely studdying every inch of her body. "Thanks." Indigo said in a tone that was less than enthusiastic.  
>Jake didn't seem troubled at all by Indigo's complete lack of interest,"You gonna get in the pool?" He asked.<br>"Well... I was but I didn't know that there were so many um... people here."  
>Johnathan smiled to himself, <em>'People or Hillstrands?'<em>  
>"So?" Jake asked.<br>Indigo shrugged, "maybe later okay?"  
>Johnathan could feel Jake's dissapointment and didn't feel any sympathy for him. Jake was better off not chasing after a girl like Indigo, they all were.<br>Out of the corner of his eye Johnathan saw Indigo retreat the way she had come and this time managed not to pay complete attention to the inviting motion her hips made when she moved.

Indigo headed back up to her room dissapointed that she didn't get to immerse herself in the cool water. The weather was far above comfortable and she had been daydreaming about the pool all day, but the last thing she needed was her father to catch her half naked in front of the Hillstrands. She noted that Andy and Scotty were goofing off in the pool but her eyes were drawn to the eldest Hillstrand. He had been reclining in a pool chair and he didn't seem the slightest pit perturbed by her presence. She on the other hand couldn't help but notice how wonderfully masculine his arms looked in the cut off shirt he was wearing. She thought fleetingly of the way they felt wrapped around her. _'Stop it!' _She told herself sternly, but still her mind wandered to the way his beard had felt against her face and neck. _'Stop it!'_ She repeated with more force, _'You're only thinking this way because he's not interested in you anymore.' _It was true, and it wasn't. For reasons Indigo couldn't figure out for the life of her Johnathan's sudden disinterest her was causing her to think about him almost constantly. She couldn't get what he had told her a few days before out of her head. What if he _was _good for her and she had ruined her chance. Even she aknowleged the fact that if what he said was completely inaccurate she wouldn't have been dwelling on it so much. She knew with Johnathan she would experience life, really experience life. You could look into his eyes and see adventure glittering in their depths. _'but that would mean losing dad.' _She told herself. As angry as she was with him, Keith Colburn was still her father and no amount of adventure would fill the hole that would surely rip her apart if she lost her father for good. Johnathan Hillstrand had Indigo completely and utterly confused. Had she been bearing some amount of feelings for him? Or was it her pride that was giving her the urge to hunt him down and press her lips against his?

After changing into a pair of highwasted denim shorts and tucking an old faded _Taking Back Sunday _shirt into them she slipped on her converse and left her room in search of Jake Anderson.  
>She found him just a few minutes later smoking a cigarette out in front of the hotel. "Jake!" She said loudly, excited that she had found him so quickly. "What's going on?" He said warmly.<br>"You guys don't have any appearances today right?" She asked.  
>"Nope."<br>"Want to spend the day together?"  
>"Without a doubt." He said with a smile.<br>Indigo texted her dad to give him the heads up and even as she sent the message she was annoyed with herself for allowing him to keep tabs on her. _'Atleast he likes Jake.' _She told herself but then was reminded that the only reason he was okay with them hanging out was because Jake was already in a committed relationship.

Jake and Indigo spent the day acting like a couple of preteens. They spent several hours at the arcade engaging in a game of laser tag so ferocious that in the end they were forced to call a truce because one of them was likely the be seriously injured. They then headed to the boardwalk where Jake gallantly won Indigo a stuffed polar bear that was almost half her size. In return Indigo managed to win Jake a stuffed dog that was about the size of his hand but nonetheless he was pleased with it. When night fell they headed back to the hotel to get ready for the evening.  
>Her intentions were to go to the bar with Jake but she knew she would have to run it by her dad before he blew a fuse. She waited impatiently in the elevator as it slowly climbed to the eighth floor. When she stepped out she turned and walked directly into the man who had been on her mind most of the day despite how much fun she had been having with Jake. "Woah Tiger." Johnathan said as he placed his hands on her shoulder's and moved her out of his path. "Hey." She said breathlessy but Johnathan had already walked past her into the elevator and pushed the button to close the door. Indigo stood motionless for a few seconds before gathering herself and making her way to her parents hotel room. She rapped on the door to the tune of <em>Mary had a little lamb <em>and waited for one of her parents to open the door. Indigo smiled when she saw that it was her mother. "How was your day sweetie?" She asked once Indigo had plopped down on the bed. Indigo smiled, "Jake and I had fun. What are you and dad going to tonight?"  
>"We're going out for dinner and then drinks with Sig, Edgar, and their wives."<br>"That sounds fun." Indigo said absentmindedly.  
>"Mhhhmmmm. What are you planning on doing Indie?"<br>"Going to the bar with Jake."  
>"Well you'll have to ask your father."<br>Right on cue Keith emerged from the bathroom, "ask me what?"  
>"If I can go to the bar with Jake." Indigo mumbled, she looked at the ceiling so Keith wouldn't see the annoyance present on her face.<br>"Harris or Anderson?" Keith asked suspiciously.  
>"Anderson obviously." Indigo was unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice which didn't go unnoticed by Keith.<br>"What was that?"  
>"I said Anderson." Indigo used her most sickeningly sweet voice and waited impatiently for him to give him an answer. Keith thought it over and then shrugged, "Fine, but stay away from the <em>Gotham bar<em>."  
>"why?"<br>"Because." Keith's annoyance now matched Indigo's, "Sig told me that's where the Hillstrand's are going." Indigo had no intentions of following the Hillstrands around but couldn't help but think it would have been a wiser move on her father's part if he hadn't mentioned it all.  
>Indigo stood up and made her way to the door, " Don't worry Jake and I are going to <em>Donahues<em> anyway" Indigo said over her shoulder.

"This bar sucks!" Scott Hillstrand said loudly. Johnathan nodded in agreement. _Gotham _was out of all the ingredients to the drinks that Johnathan wanted, there was literally no eye candy to make up for Johnathan's lack of a good buzz, and the music sounded like it had been on rotation since the early 90's. "Let's get out of here." Mike Fourtner called.  
>"Seconded." Johnathan said.<br>Andy and Scott nodded in agreement and the four men pushed through the crowd and made their way outside. "Now what?" Scott asked.  
>"<em>Donahues<em>?" Mike suggested.  
>Johnathan nodded, "We haven't been there yet. Let's tear it up!"<br>It wasn't very far so the guys opted to walk instead of wasting money on a cab.  
>When they arrived Johnathan instantly knew that their decision to leave <em>Gotham <em>had been the right one. The crowd was just Johnathan's type: out of control. The guys split up right away, John and Andy headed to the bar while Mike and Scott went on the prowl for girls with tight dresses and loose morals. Johnathan bought beers for both he and his brother and barely had time to say "cheers" before a cute little blond had swooped in, grabbed Andy's hand, and led him to the dance floor. Andy winked at his brother over his shoulder and didn't make the slightest objection to being pulled away. Johnathan raised his beer to his brother, "Yeah baby!" He called after him. Johnathan chuckled and turned his attention back to the bar. He began to make small talk with the attractive bartender who he was pleased to see recognized him and was impressed by his _celebrity. _"Johnny!" He heard someone say excitedly. He turned and saw that it was Jake Anderson. "What's going on kid?" Johnathan boomed.  
>"I'm just getting Indigo another drink."<br>Johnathan raised an eyebrow, "She's here?"  
>Jake pointed in the direction where he had just appeared from, "she's over there."<br>Johnathan looked over and saw that she was dancing with Jake Harris. _'What's she doing with him?' _He thought angrily shoving all logical thought out of his brain. Seeing her press her body against that kid when it should have been him drove him crazy. _'No.' _Johnathan told himself,_ 'You don't even want her. You just want her to want you.' _

Indigo smiled and removed Jake Harris' hands from her waist as she saw Jake Anderson coming towards her. "Thanks for the drink love." She said sweetly as she took the the glass from his hand. She threw her head and drained the glass. Jake Harris' eyes widened, " Wow I'm impressed."  
>Indigo grinned, "You should be."<br>Jake Anderson chuckled and threw his arm over Indigo's shoulder. "Hey Jake." He said, "Guess who I just talked to over at the bar?"  
>"Who?" The younger Jake asked with mild curiousity.<br>"Johnathan."  
>"Johnathan?" This time it was Indigo who responded, "I thought the Time Bandit boys went to <em>Gotham<em>?"  
>Jake Anderson shrugged, "I guess they changed their minds."<br>"Well." Jake Harris said happily, "I'm going to go find Mike and Scotty. They know how to have a good time." He gave Indigo a hug and gave the other Jake some sort of handshake before wallking away. "Want to dance with me Jake?" Indigo asked Jake Anderson but he was looking down at his phone. "Jake?" She repeated. He reluctantly drew his eyes away from his phone screen. "What?" He replied.  
>"Want to dance?" She repeated once more but his eyes were already back on his phone.<br>"Sorry Indigo I have to go call my girlfriend real quick." Indigo smiled and nodded, she couldn't be mad at Jake for his devotion to his girlfriend. "I'll be right outside if you need me though." He continued. Indigo saluted him and watched as he disappeared into the crowd. She sighed and bit her lip, she didn't know what to do with herself while she waited for Jake. She stood there and absentmindedly fiddled with her jewerly for a minute before decided to hell with it, she was just going to ask some random decent looking guy to dance. Indigo looked up and saw Johnathan Hillstrand making a bee line straight toward her.

_'What the hell am I doing?' _Johnathan wondered. _'What the hell am I doing?'_ but his feet were carrying him towards Indigo before he knew what he was doing. He saw her all by herself and he couldn't fight the temptation to go over to her. All his hard work convincing himself he couldn't stand her, he never liked her, and he was just going through a weird phase was all going down the drain in just a matter of steps. _'What kind of guy would I be if I left her to fend for herself in a roudy bar?' _Johnathan told himself in an attempt to justify his actions, but even in his own mind it sounded feeble. "Indigo." He said is his husky growl of a voice.  
>"Yes?" She replied. Johnathan noticed that her hands were shaking. Indigo saw Johnathan looking and she quickly busied herself fixing her rings. "How about that Dance?" He said.<br>Indigo nodded and allowed Johnathan to take her hand. He led her a short distance away where there were less people, specifically no one that they knew and pulled her body against his. Indigo wound her arms around his neck and gently tugged at a lock of his hair. They were so close that if Johnathan were to kiss her he would barely have to extend an inch forward. He gripped her sides and pulled her even closer to him. He had ever sweet curve of her body within his reach and never had dancing been so erotic. He could feel his jeans growing tighter and knew that it would not go unnoticed by Indigo. She wasn't deterred and continued to press her body into his pelvis. She rotated her hips in small circles against him and Johnathan could feel himself growing more and more aroused by the second. "Indigo." He moaned softly into her ear.

Johnathan pulled himself away from her and grabbed her hand. He led her out through the back exit and found themselves in the dark alley on the side of the bar. Johnathan backed her against the brick wall and placed his hands flat on the wall on either side of her head. He gazed down at her and tried to control the arousal that was taking over his entire body. "Johnathan." She whispered. "Hmmm?" He said back huskily.  
>"Kiss me... please?"<br>Johnathan rested his forehead against hers and smiled. Inevitably his thoughts went back a few days before to the last time his lips had been against hers. He then thought about the reason it happened and the smile fell off of his face. "No." He choked out, "I can't"  
>"Why not?" Indigo sounded crestfallen and she moved her face away from his. Johnathan released her from the wall and backed up. "I can't think straight around you."<br>"Why is that a bad thing?" She asked defensively.  
>"I won't let you screw me over again."<br>Indigo shook her head, "I said I was sorry."  
>"I told you Indie. I told you you'd realize I was good for you."<br>Indigo folded her arms over her chest and looked away from Johnathan, "So what?"  
>"I know I'm good for you... but I don't think you're good for me."<br>"Why not? I... I made a mistake. I know I'm not perfect but neither are you."

_'What the hell is going on?' _How the hell did she end up in an alley with Johnathan Hillstrand and how did she end up trying to convince him that she was infact good for him? It hadn't even been a whole day and she was already breaking the promise she had made to her father. _'I don't even like him!' _She told herself for what to be the thousandth time but even to herself it sounded like a lie. Deep down she knew that she had been slowly getting feelings for him. He wasn't obnoxious he was full of life, he wasn't rude he was just wittier than average, he wasn't arrogant he just knew what he had to offer. How could she have been so blinded by her father's hatred? "Johnathan I think I have feelings for you." She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her.  
>"That's not what you said the other day Indie." he retorted.<br>"I was wrong... I didn't want to admit it to myself let alone you."  
>Johnathan shook his head, "I told you I won't hang around and wait for you. I <em>can't.<em>"  
>"You don't have to wait around anymore Johnathan! I'm telling you how I feel right now."<br>Johnathan lifted his hat off of his head and ran a hand through his hair, "You don't how you feel Indigo. You're just a kid!"  
>Indigo pushed roughly past him and back into the bar. It was one thing for her father to treat her like a child but she wasn't going to allow Johnathan to treat her that way too whether she had feelings for him or not. <em>'Screw him.' <em>She thought bitterly as she wove her way into the crowd.

A few minutes later Johnathan entered the bar and as expected he walked right past her as he made his way to join his brother. Indigo turned her attention to Jake Anderson and fought back the angry tears than had begun to prick her eyes. If Johnathan Hillstrand was going to keep treating her like she was invisible she had no problem making it a hell of a lot easier for him.

**Please Review?  
>(please?)<br>and check out PrettyReckless11792's revised version of her first ever fic  
><em>Fragile state of mind. <em>The original was good but this one is going to be great C:  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_The spaces in between  
>two minds and the places they have been<br>the spaces in between_

_I try to put my finger on it  
>I try to put my finger on it<em>

_I think I might have inhaled you  
>I can feel you behind my eyes<br>You've gotten into my bloodstream  
>I can feel you flowing in me<em>

_Bloodstream-Stateless_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Keith Colburn asked, barely looking up from his breakfast. Indigo plopped down in the empty chair across from her father and folded her hands in her lap. She wasted a few moments flicking polish off of one of her nails before she repeated herself, "I'm going home."  
>"You are not." Keith said simply as he busied himself cutting one of his sausages in half.<br>"I am." Indigo retorted firmly. The determination in her voice was what finally made her father look up at her. He gazed at her steadily as if he was trying to detect if she was messing with him or not. "why are you so intent on leaving Indigo? I thought you were having a good time with your mother and I." Indigo stared at him blankly, unable to think of a response_. 'God he is delusional.' _She thought. "I am having a great time with you guys." She lied, "but I miss home. I miss going to sleep everynight in the same bed. I'm tired of being around all these fans and cameras all the time and I miss my friends." Keith snorted with distaste at the mention of his daughter's friends and Indigo cursed herself for mentioning them. In Keith's eyes they were all bad influences, he was oblivious to the fact Indigo was the one who generally led them all into trouble. "You're just fine where you are Indigo." Keith said with a finality in his tone that usually Indigo would have heeded and backed down to, but not this time. "I'm going home dad. I mean it." She fired back. Keith shook his head angrily and muttered darkly under his breath but said nothing directly to her so Indigo plowed on, "I'd really feel much better if I were home, away from people like the Hillstrands." Indigo tried not to grin at the sudden look that came across her father's face. She knew there was an inner battle raging within him, she just didn't know what would triumph, his desire to keep her near him at all times or his need to keep her as far away from the Hillstrand's as possible. "Alright fine." He sputtered angrily, "You can leave." Indigo tried to look grateful even though she knew she was leaving no matter what her father had said. Her bags were already packed. "Thanks dad." She replied with a grin.  
>"But!" Her father said suddenly as he pushed his half eaten plate away from him. Indigo's grin sagged slightly as she waited for what he was about to say. <em>'There is always a but.'<em> She thought miserably. "I need you back here in three weeks." He finally finished.  
>"Why?" Keith noted the abrupt change in his daughter's voice from excitement to anger and his own face flushed, "because I need you back here by the time we film <em>After The Catch."<br>_"Why?" Indigo repeated, a little louder than she had intended.  
>"Because they want to interview all of our families. Lose that attitude Indigo. You're lucky I'm letting you leave at all." Instead of allowing herself to be baited into the usual argument about how she was an adult and she didn't <em>need <em>his approval to do anything she simply nodded and turned to her mother who had been sitting in silence on the edge of the bed throughout their whole conversation. "Well I guess I'll see you in three weeks." She said as she stooped down to give her mother a hug. "Alright honey I'll miss you. Be safe ok?" Indigo would have responded with something playful if her father wasn't in the room but instead quickly assured her mother she would be on her best behavior. After planting a reluctant kiss on her father's cheek she excused herself from the room and made her way down the hall to her own.

Indigo double and then tripple checked everything was packed before she plopped down on her bed and staired up at the stucko ceiling. She thought back to what she had said to her father, _'I'd really feel much better if I were home, away from people like the Hillstrands.' _If only her father knew how true that was when it came to one Hillstrand in particular. She had tried to pretend like she didn't care but Indigo was a mess after he rejected her in that dingy alley. It was the rejection itself that showed Indigo just how much she wanted him. Any of him. She just wanted to call a little piece of him hers. Since that night two days before Indigo hadn't seen him once. She wasn't sure which one of them was doing a better job avoiding the other. All Indigo knew was that she missed his bark of a laugh that you couldn't be around too long or you would burst into laughter too, the way his beard twitched when he was trying his hardest not to smile, the few times he had looked down at her and she had read the desire and longing in his eyes, the smell of cigarettes and cologne that attatched itself to him, and the way he could completely change the atmosphere in a room as soon as he entered. Indigo ran her fingers under her eyes and blinked back tears. _'I'm so stupid.'_ She told herself with venom. How could she have ever used Johnathan the way she did? She cringed each time she remembered the look that had appeared on his face in the alley once he began to think about what she had done to him. _'Now I'm getting what I deserve.' _ Indigo shook the negative thoughts from her head, _'It doesn't matter. I'm going home and In a few weeks I'll have forgotten him.' _Indigo rolled onto her side and stared out of the open window. _'but I'll be back around him again in a few weeks.' _She reminded herself. Indigo stood up and grabbed her luggage. She needed to get home as soon as possible before she lost her resolve. Fleetingly, an image of her cornering Johnathan and once again begging for his forgiveness passed into her mind. Even in her mind it seemed hopeless, she knew Johnathan Hillstrand was never going to forgive her for her moment of weakness.

That evening Johnathan pulled on his jacket and headed down to the hotel lobby. He tried to ignore the persistant lingering of Indigo's scent that had been on it since the night she wore it. She was already clouding his mind the last thing he needed was her clouding his senses too. When he exited the elevator he found everyone waiting.  
>"Waiting for me?" He asked.<br>"Just like always." Andy replied, rolling his eyes.  
>"Well you know the party shows up when I do."<br>"Can we just leave now?" Sig Hansen said, interuppting the brotherly exchange.  
>"Roger." Johnathan and Andy replied in unison. They both mockingly bowed to Sig as he passed. Johnathan chuckled as Sig flipped them off and then followed his brother and the rest of the group out the door. They were on their way to make an appearance to a famous local seafood resturaunt. <em>'Typical.' <em>Johnathan had thought with more than a hint of annoyance when he had found out where they were going. He was so burnt out on sea food he didn't think he could manage one more bite within the next ten years. Johnathan had been bullied into riding in the van by his crew and thouroughly apologized to his bike as he passed. "Poor Camille." Johnathan muttered sadly as he slid into the seat next to Mike Fourtner.  
>"You talk about that bike like it has feelings." Andy said as he slid in on Johnathan's other side.<br>"_She _does have feelings!" Johnathan replied, " and she's the only girl that I can rely on."  
>Andy snorted and shook his head, "You've been single for way too long brother."<p>

Later at the resturaunt when the pictures and questions had stopped pouring in the guys were finally left alone to enjoy a meal. Johnathan looked down at his plate of lobster and forced himself not to push it away from him. "I hate seafood." He mumbled to himself. Johnathan looked up at Jake Anderson who wasn't eating either, he was pushing his food around with his fork. "You tired of sea food too?" Johnathan asked him.  
>"What?" Jake slowly came out of his daze, "No I just already miss Indigo." Johnathan's chest tightened at the mention of her. He hadn't seen her in days. He didn't want to be around her. Johnathan didn't trust himself not to throw her down on his bed and show her how a Hillstrand got things done, but what he was really afraid of was diving headlong into her arms and not being able to resurface. "What do you mean you miss her?" Johnathan asked, he hoped his voice sounded as if he was indifferent to whatever answer Jake was about to give.<br>Jake raised his eyebrows in surprise, "She went back home didn't you know?"  
>"No I didn't!" Johnathan replied a little to quickly. He accidently knocked over his glass and amber liquid began to spread across the table. "Shit." Johnathan said as he hastily mopped up his drink. Jake was watching him with a little too much interest and Johnathan tried to act as casual as possible. "I've been getting a little clumsy," He said, "I think I've been on land too long." Jake looked at him curiously for a moment longer and then smiled, he seemed satisfied with Johnathan's answer. "Anyways," Jake continued, "She's gone and she and I were like best friends."<br>"Is she coming back?"  
>"Junior!" Edgar called from down the table just as Jake had been about to reply.<br>"What's up Ed?" Jake called back.  
>"Come over here and tell Bill and Zack about the time you almost fell overboard because you thought you saw a mermaid in the water!" In a flash Jake was out of his seat and on the other end of the table. He began telling what looked to be quite an exciting story judging by Jake's hand motions but Johnathan couldn't focus on a word that he was saying. All he could think about was the fact that Indigo was gone and he had no idea when or if he would ever see her again. <em>'I should be happy she's gone.' <em>He told himself, _'That girl is nothing but trouble.'_

Indigo pushed open the door to her apartment and was engullfed by the darkness. She stepped carefully inside and shuffled over to the lightswitch, she was scared of tripping over something and breaking her neck. Once the light was on she saw that her home was exactly how she had left it, a complete mess. Indigo was definetly not the tidiest girl in the world. Indigo dumped her bags on the couch and headed down the semi dark hallway to her bedroom. She climbed into her bed and burrowed into the blankets that were freezing cold due to the lack of body heat. Indigo had been travelling all day and was exhausted. It was the early hours of the morning and Indigo knew the moment she closed her eyes there would be no hope for her in the battle against sleep. Indigo was beyond happy to be back in her own bed. Her apartment had always been her safe haven, especially against her father and his endless stream of demands. She lived just a few blocks from her parents (at her father's insistence) but still, Indigo was the only one with a key and all she had to do to disappear for a little while was turn off her cell phone and unplug the landline. Indigo rolled onto her stomach and burrowed deeper into the bed. She hadn't showered, she still had makeup on, and she hadn't even bothered to take off her jeans; but she didn't care. At the moment sleep was too irrisistable.

Johnathan was lying on the bed in his hotel room smoking a cigarrete even though the staff had specifically told him not to. He was restless. Beyond restless. Johnathan could barely even focus on the cigarette between his lip. He needed to get out and move around, his hotel room was beginning to feel like a white walled prison. Johnathan pulled his jeans back on and slipped on his reliable jacket. He headed outside where he knew the only girl who wouldn't let him down would be waiting for him; his bike. Johnathan climbed on to his bike and tore out of the hotel. He was driving well above the speed limit but he was far from caring. Speeding down the highway on the back of a Harley, now that was living. Johnathan had no destination in mind and let his bike do the driving for him. He soon found himself at the very same beach where Indigo had danced in the water right in front of his hungry eyes. He parked his bike and walked carefully to the beach. It was difficult walking through the sand in his boots. He plopped down on the ground and looked out over the black water. Even in his thick leather jacket he was freezing. _'How did I even end up here?' _He asked himself but he already knew the answer. Indigo. He was beginning to question his decision to let her walk away from him more and more and the more he thought about it the more juvenile and spiteful it seemed. He wanted her. He wanted her so bad it was tearing apart his insides but still he let her go. How many times did he have to make her apologize before he was willing to forgive her? Indigo was right she wasn't perfect and neither was he so why couldn't he just let her mistakes go and start over? She wanted him too, she had said it herself. That was what he wanted from the very beginning right? "Goddamn." Johnathan mumbled. He pulled his cigarettes from his pocket and placed one between his lips. What he wouldn't do to go back to that alley and make her his he didn't know. Johnathan didn't care how old she was or who her father was. Screw his pride, screw her father, and screw every stupid mistake he and Indigo had both made since they met. He promised himself right then and there if he ever got another chance he was going to make Indigo his. It was time for Johnathan Hillstrand to finally get the girl.

When Indigo woke up the next morning it took several minutes to force herself to open her eyes and several more to remember that she was back in her own bed. She laid in bed and wondered what she was going to do for the next three weeks. It felt bizarre and foreign not having to follow _Discovery_'s set schedule. She was dreading going back and rejoining the _Deadliest Catch _circus. She wasn't sure who made her blood boil more her father or his nemesis. The thought of both of them made the blood pound in her ears. The thought of her father made her think about what should be. She had enough of the way he treated her and promised herself the next time she saw him things would be different. Indigo Colburn was finally going to be in control of her own life. When she thought about Johnathan all she could think of was what could have been. If only she would have played her cards differently. Maybe at that very moment he would be sneaking out of her hotel room and back into his own. She wanted the adventure of being with him. She _Craved_ it. Johnathan Hillstrand was trouble and never before had she wanted to be bad so much in her life. She wanted to know him. Really know him. Indigo wanted to know his secrets, his fears (she wondered if he even had any), his desires. Everything. _'Enough' _She told herself, '_I can't keep obsessing over what could have been.'_ She needed to focus on what was, and what she was was a twenty one year old girl who had never felt so lost in her life. It was then that she decided no matter what happened in the future or who was involved Indigo Colburn was going to find herself and she couldn't wait.

**Please review!  
>I would love to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.<br>C;**


	7. Chapter 7

Indigo was standing in the airport anxiously playing with the rings on her fingers. After three of the most freeing weeks of her life she had just flown to New Orleans to meet up with her family and the rest of the _Deadliest Catch _guys. She was nervous about returning to the chaos she had escaped just mere weeks before. Indigo had absolutely loved being on her own. Being away from her father made her realize how much of a tyrant he actually was. She had been liberated and needless to say she was weary of once again allowing her father to impose his absurd rules on her. _'I won't let him.' _She told herself firmly. When she met her father again it was going to be as a twenty one year old woman not as his little girl. It was time for her to run her own life and Keith Colburn was in for a rude awakening.

"Indigo!" She smiled with relief as she recognized the voice that was calling for her. She had been expecting her father and she wasn't entirely ready to see him yet. "Jake!" She said excitedly as she threw himself into Jake Anderson's waiting arms.  
>"I missed you so much." He said into her ear.<br>"I missed you too Jake." She replied. Jake stood back and studied Indigo's appearance. He shook his head and grinned, "Oh my god Indigo... your hair."  
>"You like it?" She asked as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. Indigo laughed at the shocked look on his face that had been there since the moment he first caught sight of her.<br>"Yeah I like it Indigo... It looks awesome, but your dad... He's going to kill you."  
>Indigo laughed, "I actually dyed it because of him. He called me yesterday and said my hair had better not be blue by the time we film <em>After The Catch<em>." Jake looked at her incrediously and laughed nervously, "It's your funeral." Indigo's grin widened and she shrugged her shoulders. Jake grabbed her bags and the pair made their way outside to where Jake's truck was waiting. "You excited to be back?" He asked as they drove slowly out of the crowded airport. Indigo grimaced, "I'm not sure yet." She felt the same tightness in her stomache that she often felt when she was excited but she knew that this time it was closer to fear. It wasn't so much her father she was afraid of seeing. She was determined to keep the resolutions she had made to herself. It was the thought of seeing Johnathan again that made her feel sick. Admittedly as the days passed by he consumed her thoughts less frequently but she was sure that would all go to hell the moment she caught his signature scent of cigarettes and cologne in the air. She knew well enough that Johnathan Hillstrand was addicting and she was terrified of her relapse. Indigo desperately wanted to blossom and she was sure another dissapointment from Johnathan would make her crumble like dead leaves.

Johnathan scratched absentmindedly at his beard and tuned out what the producer that was talking to him and the other guys was saying. In just a few hours they were going to be filming the first episode of _After the Catch _and they were going over the usual babble about how they needed to act like they _really_ liked eachother, they had to make sure they stayed on the subject at hand, and they especially needed to remember to try to keep the cursing to a minimum. As usual none of them gave a damn about any of the producer's instructions. Eventually the young producer got the hint and broke into a reluctant smile. "Please just try to behave this time guys. Please? For once?" As one, the guys all put on their most innocent faces and pretended to be shocked as well as appauled by what the producer had just said. He waved away their mocking gestures and then walked away leaving the guys to talk amongst themselves. Johnathan was feeling less highspirited than usual and opted not to speak unless spoken to. This trip was beginning to wear him down and he desperately wanted to head back home to Homer. He had been missing Phil more than usual especially as _After the Catch _drew nearer and nearer. Phil had always loved filming the show because it was the one time a year all the guys were able to sit around and talk without it turning competative. Even as weak as it made him feel to admit it, even to himself, what Johnathan really missed about having Phil around was having someone to confide in. There was so much that Johnathan wanted to discuss with Phil that he was just too embarrassed to bring up to his family. Phil Harris was just not the type of guy who would laugh in your face if you were serious about something, no matter how stupid he thought it was. While he loved his brothers and his son with all his heart cornering one of them and telling them he was feeling lovesick was just not something he could see himself doing. The fact was however, that he was missing Indigo terribly. He continued to think about her almost constantly since the day she left and it was wearing him thin. Dozens of times he had considered hopping on his bike and driving all night until he reached her, but he was scared of the reception he would get from her. Johnathan never worked up the courage to ask Jake Anderson if Indigo was planning on coming back because he didn't want to arouse any more suspicion in Jake than he already had. Still, he knew that the Hansen wives and Indigo's mom were all coming down to the bar the show was being filmed to be interviewed and he couldn't help but hope, fantasize even, that Indigo would reappear into his life. Even just for the day. At that point he would take even a moment.

"Pink?" Keith said in one angry breath. "Pink!" He repeated as if he hadn't heard himself clearly the first time, "Your fucking hair is pink!" Indigo placed a hand on her hip and stared straight back into her father's eyes. "I would say it's more of a fuchsia." She corrected him. Keith was slowly swelling with anger but Indigo held her ground. "I told you that I didn't want you on national television with your hair blue so why Indigo would you possibly think that this," He gestured angrily to her hair, "could possibly be any better!"  
>"I like it." Indigo said simply, "and before you tell me to redye it the answer is no. I'm keeping it this way."<br>"The hell you are!"  
>"I don't have to do this stupid interview at all." Indigo pointed out, "I don't recall volunteering for it."<br>"Did you do this just to get a rise out of me? You're doing the interview Indigo! With or without pink fucking hair!"  
>"It's Fuchsia."<br>Keith glowered down at his daughter as if he had never seen her before. Indigo knew he was shocked by the way she was talking to him but that was exactly what she wanted. She was going to prove the point one way or another she could do whatever she wanted. Keith took a deep breath and fought back a force of angry retorts to shoot at his daughter. "Will you please just do the interview Indigo? I can't stand here and argue with you. Everyone else is already at the bar waiting." Indigo was so pleased by the fact that he was asking her rather than telling her that she quickly agreed. Although she had always intended to do the interview she had planned on making her father sweat a lot longer than she had._ 'It's ok.' _She told herself,_ 'Baby steps.'_

When her father exited the room Indigo sat down on the bed and fiddled with a hole in her jeans. She still had a few minutes before she, her mother, and the other women were meeting in the lobby and Indigo needed the time to collect herself. Her fingers were shaking slightly just as they always did when she was nervous. Now that a reunion with Johnathan was so near she was beginning to panic. She wasn't sure what she expected to happen; Johnathan had already made it quite clear he wanted nothing more to do with her and she was certain that his feelings had not changed. _'So what if they did.' _She told herself angrily. Indigo wasn't going to allow Johnathan to toy with her emotions any longer. She had made a mistake and she was well aware of it but that didn't give Johnathan the right to hold it over her head forever. It was unfair, and it was downright cruel.

"Alright you guys can take a break." The _After the Catch_ director announced, "My assistant just texted me and told me the ladies will be here soon so you guys can go sit over on the couches we set out for you guys in the corner. We'll get their interviews all wrapped up and then the focus will be back on you." Johnathan, Andy, Sig, Bill, and Keith all slid off of their stools and walked over to the couches where their crews were already sitting. "Man I'm beat." Johnathan yawned, "I just want to get back to the hotel so I can knock out."  
>"Man you're getting old." Andy replied.<br>Johnathan smirked, "Refined like wine." Everyone laughed and Johnathan's smirk turned into a grin. As the day wore on Johnathan's mood had been steadily improving. He wasn't one to sulk and he knew he had the power to set the mood in a room; so why make it a bad one? Jake Anderson stopped laughing and began waving excitedly at someone over Johnathan's shoulder. A mixture of nosiness and curiosity made Johnathan turn around and the smile was wiped clean off of his face when he saw who had caught Jake's attention. Even though he had been fantasizing about Indigo showing up all day it he hadn't actually expected her to reappear into his life so suddenly. She was just as breathtaking as ever. It wasn't the ordinary kind of breathtaking; it was like someone had punched Johnathan in the gut literally taking his breath away. Her beauty was almost painful to him. The only difference was that she once had a vivid blue sea on her head and now she was a walking peony. He was well aware that he was staring at her but he couldn't help it. For weeks he had nothing but fading memories to keep the image of her in his head alive and now that she was right in front of him it was almost overwhelming. "I can't believe you let her out with her hair like that Keith." Johnathan heard Bill say. "She didn't give me much of a choice." Keith replied. Johnathan managed to tear his gaze away from Indigo but had to fight back a satisfied grin. While hair color wasn't a matter of importance to most people Johnathan knew that for Indigo she was taking the first step in standing up to her father.

Johnathan sat between Wild Bill and Mike Fourtner and watched fondly as Indigo chatted and laughed with Mike Rowe, who was hosting the show. Seeing her again strengthened his resolve that he was going to do everything in his power to make her his. When she was done with her interview she slid off of her stool and began walking in their direction. As she drew closer automatically Johnathan stood up. His awkward moment was covered up by the fact he had spilled his beer on the couch just seconds before. He wondered how else she was willing to stand up to her father. Would she dare speak to him right in front of everyone? Indigo walked right past Johnathan without so much as a glance and straight to Jake Anderson. Johnathan saw Jake looking at him searchingly and Johnathan quickly dropped his gaze._ 'I cant believe she didn't even look at me.' _He felt like a child for thinking it, but he was hurt, especially when his eyes couldn't seem to find anything but her.

"I'm starving!" Josh Harris announced once the filming of the first episode of _After the Catch _was complete. Everyone muttered their own form of agreement and it was decided that they would all head down the street to a buffet to grab a bite to eat. Indigo was chatting happily to the Harris brothers and Jake Anderson while Johnathan was at the other end of the table once again in a foul mood. His stomache did a flip flop every few minutes when he couldn't help but steal a glance at her. Everything about Indigo drew him to her. The way she pressed her fingers to her lips when she felt she was laughing too hard, the way she squinted when she was trying to remember the details of a story, the way she played with her jewelry when Johnathan could tell she was nervous, and the way she bit down on her bottom lip when she was lost in her own thoughts. Johnathan would have given anything in that moment to see what she was thinking about. He was dying to know what was in that wild, irresistable head of hers. "I'll be right back."Indigo said, her words carried across the table and landed right in Johnathan's ear, "I'm going to the restroom." Johnathan watched as she made her way through the maze of tables and to the hall which in turn led to the restrooms. Johnathan waited a minute or two and then followed Indigo's path. He stood in the hall that was bathed in an orange light and waited for Indigo to emerge.

A few minutes later Indigo walked out of the bathroom and jumped when she saw Johnathan standing just outside the door. Her heart began to beat uncomfortably fast at the sight of him. Indigo was upset with herself, she had been doing such a good job of not looking at him.  
>"How are you?" Johnathan asked in the softest tone she had ever heard him speak in.<br>"Fine." She replied, "Johnathan... why are you waiting outside of the bathroom?"  
>"I need to talk to you."<br>Indigo raised an eyebrow, "about?" She began feeling anxious, she knew whichever way this conversation went the outcome wouldn't be good.  
>"I made a mistake."<br>Indigo laughed but there was no humor in it, "that seems to be something we both do a lot funnily enough."  
>"Indigo. I want you. I want to <em>be<em> with you. When you left I realized just how much I want... no I need to be with you and I'm hoping that somewhere deep down you still want to be with me too. I know I said that I wasn't going to wait for you but that was the stupidest fucking thing that's ever come out of my mouth. I'll wait for you today. I'll wait for you tomorrow. I'll wait for you every god damn day Indigo I just gotta know it's going to be worth the wait." Indigo looked away from him and down the hall instead. She knew that if she looked at his face, that face she had been constantly day dreaming about she would give into him without a second thought. The thing was she knew she _needed _to give it a second thought. Hadn't she just promised herself she wasn't going to slip back into Johnathan's web? Yet there she was, feeling herself slowly cave into her desire for him that she couldn't get away from. She thought about her father and how angry he would be with her for even _considering_ being with Johnathan. _'It's my decision.' _She reminded herself. She was an adult. Her father was the last person she should be thinking about consulting when it came to her heart. The only person she should have been thinking about was herself. She could be with anybody that she chose, and in the end even if it was a bad decision it would still be _hers. _Johnathan wrapped his arms around her and and held her close but Indigo was still torn between the desire to hold onto him and never let go and to push him away and never look back. "Indigo" Johnathan said again. The way he said her name set her soul on fire. It was like being lost and out of the darkness hearing your loved one calling for you, and then knowing that you had been found after all. "I won't turn my back on you again." He continued, "I promise." Indigo placed her hands on his chest and tried to push away from him but he still held on tightly. "I can't be with you Johnathan. I just can't." She was close to tears now and her voice cracked as she spoke. "Why not?"Johnathan asked.  
>"I want to believe you Johnathan I do. I really do but..."<br>"But what?"  
>Johnathan was holding her by her shoulder's and his eyes were boring into hers.<br>"But what Indigo?" He repeated when Indigo did nothing but gaze silently into his eyes.  
>"Being with you is going to destroy me Johnathan. Just thinking about you drives me crazy. I'm scared of falling in love with you."<br>"You don't think I get scared too? It scares me that I haven't taken a chance on anybody in more than fifteen years and here I am ready to go all in with you. It scares me that you have this effect on me that no other woman has ever had before. It terrifies me that there's no forgetting about you no matter how many time's I tried. I want to be with you as much as possible for as long as possible Indigo, so when it comes down to it I don't really give a fuck about how much you spook me."  
>"Johnathan." Indigo said softly.<br>"What?" He said hoarsly.  
>"Kiss me."<br>The words were barely out of her mouth before his lips came crashing down on hers. Indigo's whole world felt like it was spinning. All it took was one day for her to fall right back into Johnathan Hillstrand. She was trying to prove that she was a responsible adult yet this was the very first major decision she made? Indigo smiled into the kiss and wound her arms around his neck. Whether the decision was good or bad, regret was the very last thing that was on her mind. Johnathan Hillstrand and how much she wanted to stay pressed up against him in that hallway for an eternity was the first.

**Please Review?  
>as Wild Bill would say "Motivate not alienate!"<br>**(I've been looking for an excuse to say that for like two days)


	8. Chapter 8

_For Naomi, my pal and confidant... as well as fellow "kitten." (;_  
><em>You know I luuuurve you girl.<em>

Indigo was sitting rigid in her seat unable to focus on the plate of food in front of her or the constant chatter that was surrounding her. Her mind felt like a beehive that someone had plucked from a tree and began to shake. She couldn't believe what had just passed in the hallway between her and Johnathan. Her heart hadn't stopped racing since the moment she had finally found the strengh to pull away from him and made her way weak kneed back to the table. She didn't dare steal a glance at Johnathan who had resumed his seat at the other end of the table. Indigo was sure her desire for him was written all over her face for everyone to see. "Indigo are you alright?" She heard someone ask. She jumped slightly as she was pulled from her thoughts. Indigo smiled at Josh Harris who had spoken to her. "Yeah I'm fine." She licked her lips, "Why?" She added nervously.  
>Josh smiled, "You're blushing."<br>"It's just warm in here!" She said defensively making Josh and his little brother laugh. She furrowed her eyebrows and flipped them off in turn only making them laugh harder. Indigo couldn't resist a moment longer and stole a look at Johnathan under the pretext that she was listening to the story Sig was telling. Indigo was slightly annoyed to see Johnathan wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to her, or anyone else for that matter. He was looking down writing something and Indigo was immedietly curious as to what it could be. The only time she'd ever even seen Johnathan with a pen in his hand was when he was signing autographs. Her curiousity grew tenfold when Scotty Hillstrand craned over to see what his father was doing and instead recieved a swift jab to the ribs by Johnathan's elbow. A moment later Johnathan had folded the note and shoved it into his pocket. Indigo smiled and he gave her a quick wink before he turned and began making fun of his son who was massaging his side with streaming eyes.

When everyone had finished dinner as well as second helpings of dessert the group began to trudge out of the resturaunt. All of them were feeling distinctly heavier than before. Indigo trailed along behind her parents and chatted with Jake Harris. She felt someones fingertips run along the length of her forearm and then shove a piece of paper into her hand. "Excuse me." Johnathan said gruffly as he squeezed past Indigo and made his way out the door. Indigo squeezed the note tightly in her hand and then slipped it stealthily into the pocket of her highwaisted shorts. Indigo slid into the back of the _Discovery_ van as usual and watched with jealousy as Johnathan sped off on his bike. Indigo vowed that the first chance she got she would be on the back of that Harley with her arms wrapped tightly around him. Indigo sighed and leaned back in her seat. She was soon lost in her own fantasies, all involving Johnathan. She was itching to read the note that he had given her but knew that as soon as she took it out of her pocket and tried to read it one of the guys would have had it out of her hand in a second. _'Animals.'_ She thought bitterly as all around her the so called 'men' acted like undisciplined preschoolers. Against her will, Indigo broke into a smile as Mike Fourtner grabbed her and placed her in a headlock. Indigo took a leaf out of Johnathan's book and elbowed Mike in the ribs. He looked down at her with an aghast look on his face. Josh and the two Jakes who were also in the van began to cheer and Indigo cackled with glee. Animals that they were, she still adored them.

When they reached their hotel Indigo hopped out of the van and waited on the curb for her parents who had opted to take the second van to emerge. Keith was still upset about Indigo's hair and was doing his very best to ingore his daughter completely. He would have strode directly past her and into the hotel had his wife not made a beeline directly toward her. Indigo gave Keith her widest smile and was not surprised in the slightest when he didn't return it. "Why so glum chum?" She asked, completely undeterred. Keith'e eyes narrowed and the frown he was wearing intensified. "Don't give me that crap Indigo. You know exactly what I'm upset about."  
>Indigo shrugged, "let me know when you're feeling better."<br>She turned and walked briskly into the hotel. She needed to get away from her father before she was sucked right back into his trap. Indigo heard him sputtering darkly after to her but she ignored it completely. She was way too happy at the moment to let her father's anger get under her skin.

When she returned to her hotel room she barely had the door closed before she was fumbling in her pocket trying to retrieve her message from Johnathan. Her heart rate increased slightly as she opened the note with shaking fingers. _'Lobby. 1AM.'_ It said simply. Indigo couldn't help but feel a bit put out. While she had no idea what the note could possible contain she hadn't been anticipating a mere two words. Indigo laughed to herself. What more could she expect from Johnathan? He wasn't exactly the sonnet writing type. Her amusement was soon replaced with nerves as she began to wonder what he could possibly have in store for her. Especially at one in the morning. She quickly got ready and spent the hour she had left over wandering aimlessly around her room. She stopped in front of the mirror and peered at her reflection. Usually Indigo barely glanced at her reflection, she knew she always looked good, but her nerves were causing her to tear herself apart. She was wearing a pair of highwasted denim skinny jeans, a _Dio_ t-shirt, and as usual her old faded converse. Her hair was in a high pony tail and strands had already begun to hang loose around her face. No matter what angle she looked at herself from she didn't like what she was seeing. Never before had she wanted anybody to think she was beautiful the way she wanted Johnathan to. Indigo huffed and turned away from the mirror, even she knew she was being a harsh critic. She plopped down on the bed and played with a hole in her shoe. As she continued waiting for the time to slowly tick by she finally began to relax. Indigo knew that if there was one person in her life who was going to judge her for what was on the inside rather than the outside, it was going to be Johnathan Hillstrand.

At 12:55AM Indigo left her room and made her way down to the hotel lobby. As late as it was the hotel was still buzzing with people and it made Indigo feel nervous. She wasn't sure she wanted to be spotted leaving with Johnathan; not just yet anyway. He was sitting on a couch flipping through _Cosmo_ magazine. He threw it aside and shook his head in distaste making Indigo laugh. At the sound of her giggle Johnathan looked up at her and then stood up quickly knocking his hat off of his lap and onto the floor. Indigo felt herself blush furiously as he gazed at her. She knew her fears had infact been unfounded. Indigo could see on his face that he thought she was beautiful. Honestly beautiful. It wasn't just a cheap attraction; Johnathan saw something in her that she knew nobody else did. "You ready?" Johnathan asked.  
>Indigo smiled, "Ready for what?"<br>"Just c'mon." He said as he took a step forward and held his hand out for her. In an instant she grabbed his hand and followed him. All of her fears about someone seeing them seemed to fall onto the floor behind her as she made her way out into the stinging cold night air. "Johnathan where are you taking me?" She asked. Indigo held tightly onto his arm and walked as closely to him as possible, already her teeth were beginning to chatter. Johnathan stopped and turned around suddenly making Indigo walk directly into his chest. "Baby." He said seriously. Indigo bit her lip and broke into a grin. The way he called her baby just felt too good. "I want to introduce you to my other baby." He continued.  
>"What?" Indigo asked. She couldn't hide her confusion even if she had tried. Johnathan chuckled at her disgruntled look and wheeled her around so that she was facing his bike which Indigo hadn't even noticed until she was directly in front of it. Johnathan climbed on and then looked at Indigo expectantly. "Well?" He asked, as he waved his hands around exasperatedly. "You want me to get on?" Indigo said loudly.<br>"No." Johnathan said sarcastically, "I want you to stand right there and wait for me to get back." Indigo flipped him off and then folded her arms across her chest. "I don't have a helmet." She mumbled.  
>Johnathan snorted and shook his head. "Don't you trust me?" He asked with an eyebrow wiggle. Indigo continued to look at the bike hesitantly. As much as she had daydreamed about being on the back of Johnathan's bike all of the sudden it seemed reckless. Especially at one in the morning in a city they'd never been in before. "What happened to the little fireball I met at the themepark?" Johnathan teased.<br>"She fell for an old man and got herself into a whole shit load of trouble." Indigo shot back.  
>"Baby." Johnathan said, "Don't worry I'll take care of you." Indigo rolled her eyes and huffed in an attempt to hide how easily Johnathan had just made her melt. She threw her leg over the bike and wrapped her arms tightly around Johnathan's waist. She laid her head against him and inhaled the scent of Jack Daniels, his favorite <em>camel<em> non-filters, and his cologne which she couldn't even begin to guess what brand it was since she had never smelt anything like it on anybody else. Indigo's stomache lurched as Johnathan sped out of the hotel parking lot. She had seen him on the back of his bike many times and knew he was going far slower than usual but it still seemed way too fast for her. Once Indigo was used to the sensation of being on the back of his bike and found that she had the ability to control her urge to squeal every few seconds she gripped Johnathan even tighter and called into his ear. "You can speed up you know!"  
>She could almost hear his smile when he responded, "There's my fireball."<p>

Although Johnathan was driving far below the speed he proffered he had never felt such a rush while on his bike before. If he had Indigo, his bike, and endless miles of open road he knew he could be happy forever. She was holding onto him as if she was never going to let him go and Johnathan never wanted her too. "This is crazy!" Indigo screamed excitedly as Johnathan continued to speed up and weave his way effortlessy through traffic. He was in heaven. Johnathan still couldn't quite wrap his head around everything that happened that day and as a whole it was such a perfect combination of events that Johnathan didn't even want to think about it too hard; it would lose some of its magic. There were only two key points that mattered. First, he got the girl and second he had no intentions of letting her go. This was Johnathan's first taste of real happiness in more than a decade and he was savoring every moment. Johnathan grumbled to himself when he was forced to stop at a red light. If there was one thing he hated it was obeying traffic signals. If it wasn't for his precious cargo he would have ignored it completely. Indigo grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back towards her. She kissed him so hard and passionately that when Johnathan saw the light turn green out of the corner of his eye and he was forced to pull away he found (and wasn't at all surprised) that he was almost out of breath. As Johnathan continued driving Indigo began doing everything in her power to drive him crazy. She snuck her hands under his shirt and began tracing deep patterns with her nails all along his back and chest. Indigo bit his earlobe particulary hard and a low growl escaped Johnathan's lips.  
>"Don't start something you ain't gonna finish." He called back to her.<br>"Who says I'm not going to finish it?" She yelled back flirtatiously, "Why don't you take me back to the hotel and find out?"

Johnathan didn't need to be told twice. He made an illegal u-turn and headed straight back to the hotel. His heart was thudding with anticipation and he was pissed at himself for driving so far away. He couldn't wait to explore Indigo the way he had been fatasizing about for months now. He was going to touch and taste every single part of her body and then leave her shaking and begging for more. Indigo's fingertips slipped beneath the waistband of his jeans and she ran her fingernails gently over the senstive skin on his pelvis. Johnathan bit down on his lip to keep himself from moaning. He wasn't about to give Indigo the satisfaction of knowing how much she was torturing him. After twenty loathsome minutes Johnathan pulled back up outside the hotel and nudged Indigo off of his bike. After making sure Camille was still in perfect condition Johnathan grabbed Indigo's hand and led her into the hotel. Indigo giggled and had to break into a little run every few steps to keep up with his pace.  
>"What's the rush?" Indigo teased.<br>"No rush." Johnathan replied, "I've got _all_ night long."  
>He fumbled with his room key and then opened the door with far more aggression than was necissary. Johnathan slammed the door closed and then lifted Indigo into the air. She wrapped her legs tightly around Johnathan's waist. Indigo plucked Johnathan's Time Bandit hat from his head and placed it backwards over her hair which had come down at some point during the bike ride. "Now that's the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He growled. Johnathan laid her down on his bed and straddled her legs. There was something incredibly sexy about seeing her pinned beneath him. He pulled his shirt over his head then bent down and left a trail of scratchy kisses along Indigo's jawline and collarbone. "Hurry up Hillstrand." Indigo mumbled as she fought to unbuckle Johnathan's jeans. Johnathan laughed and turned her onto her stomach with one arm. He slid her jeans down her legs, taking care to roughly grab her ass along the way and then tossed the material onto the floor. He kissed her lower back and then continued all the way up her spine. Johnathan could see goosbumps blooming on her back and he grinned with satisfaction. He slid her bra over her shoulder's and pulled it down to her stomach. Indigo moaned as Johnathan reached underneath her and massaged her breasts while simutaniously nibbling on the back of her neck. "Babe stop being a tease." Indigo whined, "I want you now."<p>

Indigo smiled nervously up at Johnathan as he rolled her back onto her back. She hadn't told him she had only been with one person before and that it had been all the way back in highschool. Not to mention the fact that it had only happened once. Indigo was too embarrased to tell Johnathan about her lack of experience and instead remained silent and allowed to him to place kisses all over the most sensitive parts of her body. Johnathan dropped his pants revealing his hard on. He smiled at Indigo waiting for her reaction but she just swallowed and looked away. She stared hard at the wall and was confused by the wave of emotion that was coming over her. Indigo was trying to fight back tears but she knew it was no use. Her vision was already completely blurred. She knew as soon as she blinked it would all be over and the tears would begin to flow and she would be unable to stop them. "Indigo are you alright?" Johnathan asked. Concern was evident in his voice even though he couldn't see her face. "I'm fine." She replied hoarsly. In a flash Johnathan pulled his pants back up and climbed over her so that he could see her face. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked again. Indigo began to sob uncontrollably and Johnathan was horror struck. She knew she must look like a child to him but she couldn't help it. Every memory that she had tried to bury was resurfacing all at once. Johnathan pulled her up into a sitting position and wrapped his sheets around her before pulling her against his chest. "Talk to me sweetie." He said in the softest tone he could manage.  
>"I'm sorry Johnathan." Indigo choked out, "I can't do this tonight."<br>"That's fine!" Johnathan replied, shocked that Indigo thought that he could still possibly have sex on his mind. "I just want you to talk to me." Indigo felt like she was choking on her tears and could do nothing more than hold onto Johnathan. Every moment that had made her feel worthless was circling her mind and it was making her feel sick. Indigo pushed away from Johnathan and hurried to the bathroom. Her back contorted over the toilet as she vomited into the bowl. Johnathan followed after her not at all put off by the smell of her vomit. He held her hair back until she was finished and then wiped away the tears that had stuck to her cheek. "Talk to me Indigo." He pleaded, "Something is tearing you apart. I can see it. Please tell me."  
>Indigo shook her head and hiccupped slightly, "I don't want to tell you. You'll think differently of me. I know it."<br>"Indigo Nothing can change the way I feel about you."  
>Indigo stared at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what had just come out of Johnathan's mouth. He couldnt be serious, could he? but the look on Johnathan's face told her he believed exactly what he was saying. Before she could talk herself out of it all of Indigo's demons began pouring out of her mouth, "When I was in highschool I met this guy and I thought he was the most amazing creature on the whole fucking planet. I couldn't believe it when he started paying attention to me. I was head over heals for him and I would have done anything he asked me to. I even stole money from my parents. One night he convinced me to get super fucked up... I mean I was completely fucked up. I had never drank before and I was so wasted I could barely see straight. He told me that he loved me and he said that if I loved him I would make love to him. So I did. I let him take my virginity... but I was so fucked up I didn't have any idea what was happening around me. One of his friends took pictures of the whole thing. When I went back to school the next day I barely remembered any of it but everyone kept staring at me like I had a fucking disease. By the end of the day I found out that he and his friend had emailed the pictures to everyone we knew and then printed out copies and brought them to school. Everyone saw them Johnathan. All of my teachers, my friends' parents, everyone. Obviously the faculty couldn't ignore it so they called my parents and told them everything. I'll never forget the look on my dads face when he showed up at the school. I was crying my eyes out and he couldn't even stand to look at me. Just the sight of me made him sick, He literally didn't speak to me or look at me for weeks after that but I would hear him screaming every time someone from school prank called the house, which was constantly. All I could do was burry my head under my pillow and cry. My mom hardly spoke to me she was so dissapointed and who can fucking blame either of them! At school they painted slut on my locker and wrote it in permanent marker on all of my gym clothes. I lost all of my friends that year. Nobody wanted to be seen with the school slut. The principal called the house almost twice a week because girls kept trying to fight me. I slept with one person Johnathan and all the sudden everyone thought I was fucking their boyfriends." Indigo finally ran out of steam and collapsed against Johnathan, "I was only fifteen."<p>

Johnathan was completely and utterly speechless. Whatever he had been expecting it hadn't been _that._ He could only imagine what Indigo must have gone through. If Johnathan ever got his hands on the kid who had done that to her he would have strangled him on the spot. He even felt bad for Keith, it would have completely broken his heart to see his child go through something like that and for the first time understood why Keith was so damn overbearing. Johnathan held onto Indigo as tightly as he dared and kissed the top of her head. He found that he was close to tears himself. Johnathan knew Indigo was still completely tormented by what had happened to her. "I'm sure you think I'm a slut now just like everyone else does." She whispered sadly into his chest. "Indigo listen to me." He said firmly, "I love you. Do you hear me? I _love_ you. I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks about you because I know exactly who you are and I wouldn't change a single thing about you."

**Please R E V I E W?**  
><strong>motivate not alienate remember? <strong>  
><strong>(;<strong>


End file.
